L'Histoire de Lowen
by Lowen
Summary: Une jeune fille se retrouve transportée en Terre du Milieu par un mystérieux anneau brillant au clair de lune... Une étrange destinée l'attend, et elle devra l'accomplir durant la terrible Guerre de l'Anneau... DE RETOUURRRRR hi hi
1. Note

Juste une petite note pour dire que... Je reviens bientôt avec la suite de l'Histoire de Lowen... Enfin disons plutôt une réécriture... je ne sais pas encore si je vais jouer les puristes en ne me basant que sur les livres ou si je vais laisser les quelques modifications du films, j'attend votre avis sur la chose ;) ... Enfin mise à part quelques gros changements je pense que l'histoire restera la même... :) Voilà, donc chapitre par chapitre l'histoire de Lowen sera réécrite, puis on passera à la suite, et cette fois on essaira de la finir hein peut-être que j'vais y arriver qui sait !


	2. Chapitre Un

**Pour ceux qui avaient déjà lu l'ancienne version de cette fic, le premier chapitre n'a absolument pas changé ! Les quelques suivants ne changeront pas énormément non plus je pense, mais je vous signalerai à chaque fois s'il y a eu des changements, et s'ils sont importants ou non ! Et bonne lecture à ceux qui ne connaissaient pas ;) !**

**CHAPITRE UN:**

Il faisait nuit depuis bien longtemps et la lune berçait à présent le monde de sa douce lumière blanche. Les étoiles, par moment voilées par de sombres nuages noirs, brillaient de mille feu. Dans un jardin, au pied d'un immense saule pleureur, appuyée contre le tronc, une jeune fille contemplait les astres à travers le feuillage roux de l'automne. Ses cheveux châtain teintés de la même couleur que les feuilles étaient détachés et volaient au gré du vent. Ses yeux verts étincelaient dans la nuit d'une étrange lueur. Elle était assise ici depuis des heures. Elle avait regardé le soleil se coucher au loin, et elle avait vu les étoiles apparaître une à une, sans jamais se lasser de ce spectacle. Elle aimait rester assise sous ce grand arbre pendant des heures entières, à contempler le ciel, ou à regarder le vent jouer avec les feuilles. La lente chute des feuilles pendant l'automne... Ce spectacle l'emplissait toujours d'une profonde nostalgie. Lorsque ses jambes devinrent engourdies plus qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter, elle se leva en étirant ses bras vers le ciel dans un bâillement. Puis, regardant une dernière fois les étoiles, elle se dirigea vers la baie vitrée qui la séparait de l'intérieur. Elle avait posé la main sur la poignée quand une lueur attira son attention, tout au bout du jardin.

Elle hésita longuement, puis, ignorant la peur qu'elle avait de traverser le jardin dans toute sa longueur et de nuit, elle se dirigea lentement vers la douce lueur argentée, ses pieds nus ne faisant aucun bruit sur l'herbe verte. Plus elle s'approchait et plus elle était persuadée qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une -ou plusieurs- lucioles, mais finalement, lorsqu'elle écarta les hautes herbes qui envahissaient le fond du jardin, elle découvrit un anneau. Elle le prit, l'exposant à la lumière de la lune, et celui-ci brilla encore plus fort. Il était fait d'une multitude de fines tiges d'argent savamment entremêlées, serties de minuscules feuilles qu'elle ne connaissait pas par endroit. Tout occupée à regarder l'anneau, elle ne s'aperçut pas que le monde autour d'elle s'effaçait étrangement, que les couleurs se mélangeaient, comme une aquarelle sur laquelle on renverse trop d'eau.

Puis les couleurs s'effacèrent, tout fut englouti dans les ténèbres, même la lumière des astres fut noyée, et la jeune fille releva la tête, sortant de sa contemplation. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle, cherchant un repère, essayant de voir dans la nuit, persuadée que l'obscurité n'était due qu'aux nombreux nuages noirs. Elle passa inconsciemment l'anneau à son doigt afin de ne pas le perdre et marcha dans la direction de sa maison. Mais au bout de quelques pas, elle s'aperçut avec horreur qu'elle ne marchait plus sur de l'herbe, mais sur un sol rocailleux. Elle recommença à avancer, lentement, grimaçant à chaque pas, les ténèbres se faisant de plus en plus pressantes. Elle finit par s'arrêter, désormais sûre qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans son jardin. Elle fixa désespérément l'horizon à la recherche d'un point lumineux, de la silhouette d'un bâtiment, d'une ville, se détachant sur le ciel noir d'encre, mais en vain. Elle recommença donc à marcher, sentant le sang couler de ses pieds abîmés par les roches.

Enfin, au bout de longues minutes de marches et de souffrance, elle vit apparaître une lueur en contrebas de là où elle se trouvait, et une odeur de fumée vint lui picoter les narines. Elle plissa du nez et s'avança en direction du feu, descendant lentement la pente qui se trouvait devant elle, cherchant des prises sûres à tâtons dans le noir. Plus elle approchait du feu, et plus l'obscurité se dissipait, non seulement grâce au feu, mais aussi grâce aux nombreuses étoiles qui recommençaient à briller. Mais cette source de lumière n'était pas suffisante pour que la jeune fille parvienne à voir qui se trouvait autour de ce feu. Quand enfin la lune brilla à son tour, éclairant la plaine rocailleuse dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle était déjà trop proche pour ne pas être vue par les créatures hideuses qui mangeaient un animal qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle recula d'effroi, une main plaquée sur sa bouche quand les créatures tournèrent la tête vers elle. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à la regarder, nullement effrayés mais surpris de voir ici une jeune fille vêtue d'une robe de nuit vaporeuse blanche seulement retenue par de fines bretelles, les pieds ensanglantés dont l'odeur leur parvenait, excitant leur faim. La jeune fille resta quelques secondes elle aussi où elle hésita entre l'hypothèse selon laquelle elle se trouvait tout simplement dans un cauchemar, et dans ce cas elle ne risquait rien, et celle où elle était dans la réalité et qu'il lui fallait fuir, fuir très loin, et très vite. Elle se décida au moment où l'un des monstres tira une épée tâchée de sang de sa ceinture et partit en courant, escaladant la pente beaucoup plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait descendue, sachant que les créatures la suivaient, abandonnant leur campement. Elle trébucha de nombreuses fois, mais se releva toujours, avec la désagréable impression de sentir le souffle chaud et fétide de ces créatures sur sa nuque. Quand elle sentit l'une d'entre elle lui saisir la cheville, elle hurla d'horreur, son cri déchirant le silence de la nuit, et donna un coup de pied aussi fort qu'elle le put, parvenant ainsi à se dégager. Mais pendant que le premier se tenait le visage, un autre l'attrapait par le bras et rapprochait dangereusement son épée de sa gorge. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, se préparant à sentir la lame s'enfoncer dans sa chair, quand un éclair aveuglant l'obligea à plisser les yeux aussi fort que possible. Elle sentit ensuite deux bras forts la saisir et la mettre à cheval, puis l'animal partit au galop, mettant de plus en plus de distance entre eux et les monstres affamés.

Elle s'accrocha instinctivement à la crinière du cheval, n'ayant pas d'autres prises, et attendit qu'il s'arrête, le vent lui piquant les yeux et la faisant pleurer tellement le galop était rapide. Puis, enfin, le cheval ralentit et finit par s'arrêter, et, à travers les larmes, elle aperçut une forêt. Les arbres montaient jusque très haut dans le ciel, paraissant chatouiller les nuages. Leurs feuillages étaient dorés, et le bruit du vent dans leurs feuilles ressemblait à une douce mélodie. Leurs troncs argentés brillaient d'une lueur irréelle sous la lune et les étoiles. La jeune fille leva pour la première fois la tête vers son sauveur, craignant néanmoins le pire. Mais celui-ci se révéla être un vieil homme avec une longue barbe blanche et des sourcils broussailleux qui dépassaient d'un grand chapeau gris pointu. Deux yeux gris l'observèrent et elle fut mal-à-l'aise devant ce regard qui semblaient connaître et avoir vu tant de choses, si bien qu'elle essaya de mettre pied à terre. Mais le vieillard la maintint fermement à cheval et repartit d'un trot léger, s'enfonçant dans les bois. La jeune fille finit par s'endormir, épuisée, appuyée contre le vieil homme qui n'y fit pas attention.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le jour était déjà passé et les étoiles brillaient à nouveau. Elle avait énormément de questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres, mais pourtant, étouffée par le respect que lui inspiraient les bois et le vieillard, elle garda le silence. Enfin, ils arrivèrent sur une route pavée de pierres blanches et les bruits de sabot du cheval raisonnèrent étrangement aux oreilles de la jeune fille qui s'était habituée au silence tranquille des bois. De l'autre côté de la route se trouvaient des arbres, plus immenses encore que tout ceux qu'elle avait pu voir sur le chemin. Ils étaient d'une hauteur indiscernable, et, dans leurs branches multi-étagées se voyaient une multitude de lumières vert, or et argent. Ces arbres, ou plutôt, ces véritables tours, profondément enracinées dans la terre, étaient entourées d'un grand mur vert recouvert de lierre et de plantes inconnues de la jeune fille.

- Bienvenue à Caras Galadhon, dit le vieillard d'une voix douce, parlant pour la première fois.

La jeune fille se répéta les mots plusieurs fois dans sa tête, cherchant si elle connaissait cette endroit ou si elle en avait déjà entendu parler, mais elle eut beau chercher, ce nom ne figurait pas dans les nombreuses cartes de géographie qu'elle avait déjà pu étudier. Ils passèrent sur un pont fait de la même pierre blanche que la route et arrivèrent devant les portes de la ville, qui étaient encastrées dans la haute muraille circulaire. Sans que le vieillard ne dise un mot, les portes s'ouvrirent silencieusement, mais la jeune fille ne vit pas l'ombre d'un garde. Le cheval entra dans la cité au pas, le bruit de ses sabots raisonnant sur le sol de pierre blanche, et la porte se referma derrière eux, tout aussi silencieusement qu'elle s'était ouverte. Il n'y avait personne, aucun bruit d'aucune sorte, sauf de nombreux murmures qui s'élevaient des hauts arbres et qui emplissaient l'air au-dessus. Elle entendait le son de chants qui descendaient lentement comme une douce pluie et ferma les yeux pour mieux les écouter, jamais de sa vie elle n'avait entendu une aussi belle musique. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à l'arbre le plus proche et le vieil homme descendit à terre, suivit de la jeune fille. Il murmura à l'oreille de son cheval dans un langage inconnu de la fille, puis partit en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Elle lui emboîta le pas sans discuter et le suivit par bien des chemins et bien des escaliers avant d'arriver aux endroits élevés, où elle vit avec émerveillement devant eux une source qui miroitait au milieu d'une vaste pelouse. Elle était éclairée par des lanternes d'argent suspendues aux branches des arbres, et elle tombait dans une vasque d'argent, d'où se déversait un ruisseau blanc. De l'autre côté de la pelouse se dressait le plus puissant de tous les arbres. Son tronc lisse luisait comme du satin gris et montait tout droit jusqu'à l'endroit où ses branches étendaient très haut leur immensité sous d'ombreux nuages de feuilles. A côté se dressait une large échelle blanche au pied de laquelle se trouvaient trois personnes assises. La jeune fille les détailla du regard pendant que le vieil homme leur parlait dans le même langage qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ils avaient de longs cheveux blonds tressés par endroit, et ils étaient plutôt grand et vêtus de mailles grises. De leurs épaules tombaient de longues capes blanches. Mais le plus surprenant étaient leurs oreilles pointues, qui les différenciaient de tout autre être humain, et la beauté de leur visage, si jeune et si vieux à la fois. En entendant leur voix, la jeune fille fut emplie d'une joie soudaine sans savoir pourquoi, et la beauté de leur langue l'émerveilla au plus haut point.

Enfin, ils s'écartèrent et le vieil homme commença à monter l'échelle, en l'invitant une fois de plus à le suivre. Ils firent de nombreuses pauses, s'asseyant sur le bord de plates-formes aménagées à cet effet, et arrivèrent finalement en haut de l'échelle. Une fois en haut, la jeune fille, qui était passée devant, aida le vieil homme à finir de monter puis se tourna vers l'intérieur. Là, les branches s'écartaient et se divisaient, et parmi celles-ci, on avait disposé une plate-forme large comme le pont d'un bateau. Dessus était construite une maison, assez grande pour servir, ailleurs, de château aux Hommes. La jeune fille suivit le vieillard à l'intérieur et laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise qui attira immédiatement l'attention sur eux. Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse, pendant que le vieil homme parlait à deux des personnes présentes ici, qu'elle n'osait pas regarder. Au milieu se trouvait le tronc de l'arbre et elle se déplaça afin qu'il la cache des regards du vieillard et des deux autres. La salle était emplie d'une douce lumière, les murs étaient vert et argent, et le toit d'or. De nombreuses personnes semblables aux gardes du bas se trouvaient là et la regardaient en murmurant, ou bien se contentaient de l'observer de leur regard perçant. Au bout de longues minutes qui lui semblèrent interminables, le vieil homme vint la voir et lui demanda de s'approcher, et pour la première fois, elle leva les yeux vers les deux personnes. Ils étaient très grands, graves et beaux, entièrement vêtus de blanc. Les cheveux de la dame étaient d'or foncé, et ceux du seigneur étaient d'argent. Sur leur visage, aucun signe de l'âge n'était visible, sinon dans l'intensité de leur regard, car leurs yeux étaient aussi pénétrants que des lances à la lumière des étoiles, et cependant profonds, puits de souvenirs enfouis. Le seigneur parla alors dans sa langue pendant que la dame l'observait, la pénétrant de son regard.

- Bienvenue à Caras Galadhon, dit le seigneur.

Au son de sa voix, la jeune fille se sentit à nouveau emplie d'une joie sereine.

- Tu dois être épuisée, d'après ce que Gandalf nous a raconté. Nous allons t'emmener dans un endroit où tu pourras te rafraîchir et te reposer. Haldir t'y emmènera.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'une des personnes qui se trouvaient à ses côtés. Il était plutôt grand et bien bâti comme la plupart des personnes présentes. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient tressés par endroit et ses yeux gris et froids reflétaient la fierté. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche comme pour protester, mais la referma quand la dame se tourna vers lui. Haldir s'inclina et partit vers une porte qui était aménagée à l'opposé de là où la jeune fille et le vieil homme étaient arrivés. Elle le regarda, mais ne le suivit cependant pas.

- Excusez-moi, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Mais qui êtes-vous au juste? Et qui est Gandalf?

Ce fut le vieil homme qui prit la parole pendant que le seigneur et sa dame souriait doucement.

- Je suis Gandalf, Gandalf le Gris. Et devant toi se tiennent Celeborn et Galadriel, anciens parmi les anciens elfes.

- Elfes?

La jeune fille plaqua sa main sur sa bouche trop tard, les mots avaient déjà franchis ses lèvres. Pour la première fois, Galadriel prit la parole, et au son de sa voix, la jeune fille se sentit plus joyeuse et plus sereine encore.

- Elfes en effet. Tu te trouves en Lothlórien, dans les Bois d'Or, au plus profond de la forêt. N'aie crainte, tu peux ici te reposer en paix sans danger.

Elle fit un geste gracieux de la main pour montrer l'elfe dénommé Haldir qui attendait toujours. La jeune fille le suivit alors sur un long pont fait de bois, qui menait à un autre arbre qui était moins haut, moins grand, mais pourtant tout aussi majestueux. Il monta à une petite échelle dorée pour finalement arriver à une autre plate-forme sur laquelle était construite une autre maison, beaucoup plus petite et pourtant toujours très grande. Il l'invita à l'intérieur, puis, une fois qu'elle eut visité les quelques pièces, s'en alla sans dire un mot.

La jeune fille le regarda descendre par la petite échelle et s'éloigner par le pont suspendu, puis tira sur une corde afin de laisser retomber la lourde pièce de tissu gris qui servait de porte. Elle se tourna vers la pièce principale où se trouvait simplement une petite table en bois, plusieurs chaises sculptées disposées autour, quelques miroirs qui permettaient à la lumière de mieux pénétrer, ainsi que plusieurs lanternes accrochées sur les murs. Dans la seconde pièce se trouvait un grand lit à baldaquin, et les draps étaient d'un tissu inconnu de la jeune fille, les oreillers de plume, et les couvertures d'une douce laine. Il y avait également une armoire, mais celle-ci était vide; et disposé contre le mur, un magnifique bureau. Une petite porte donnait sur une troisième pièce où se trouvait une petite bibliothèque, mais la plupart des étagères étaient vide. Et, dans la dernière pièce, se trouvait une salle d'eau. La jeune fille soupira longuement en regardant par l'une des ouvertures aménagées qui servaient de fenêtres et se rafraîchit le visage et les mains avant d'aller s'allonger sur le lit pour s'endormir aussitôt.


	3. Chapitre Deux

**Toujours pas de changements dans ce chapitre, et je vous souhaite une fois de plus une excellente lecture :)**

**CHAPITRE DEUX:**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, quelqu'un l'avait placée dans les draps et elle était confortablement pelotonnée dans les douces et chaudes couvertures de laines. Elle referma les yeux un instant pour se remémorer les évènements de la veille. Elle était sortie pour observer le ciel et chercher du réconfort après la dure journée qu'elle avait passée au lycée... Elle avait longuement pleuré d'ailleurs, pleuré pour Julien, ce garçon qu'elle aimait... Mais dès qu'elle avait vu la première étoile, elle s'était calmée. Ce fut quelques heures plus tard que les choses avaient mal tourné. D'abord, elle avait vu cette lueur au fond de son jardin, puis elle avait trouvé cet anneau...

Soudain elle se redressa vivement et regarda sa main droite, celle où elle avait mis l'anneau. Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il était toujours là. Elle se rallongea et fixa le plafond qui était d'or. Après avoir trouvé cet anneau, elle ne se souvenait plus ce qui s'était exactement passé, sauf qu'elle avait été envahie par les ténèbres pour enfin se retrouver dans une plaine rocailleuse. Elle avait été poursuivie par des créatures affreuses, sauvée par un vieillard nommé Gandalf, et maintenant, elle était couchée dans un lit, sur les branches d'un arbre si haut qu'elle n'en voyait pas le sommet, à Caras Galadhon, une cité d'elfes, au cœur d'une forêt dorée... Elle soupira une fois de plus, se frotta les yeux et se leva. Elle remarqua que les portes de l'armoire étaient ouvertes, et, en regardant à l'intérieur, elle vit que plusieurs habits avaient été posés là durant son sommeil, allant de la magnifique robe elfique aux légères tenues de voyage. Elle referma la porte en souriant doucement et alla dans la bibliothèque qui elle aussi avait été remplie dans la nuit. Elle passa un doigt sur les reliures et alla ensuite s'accouder à l'une des fenêtres. Dehors, le soleil était déjà haut et sa lumière se répercutait en brillant sur les feuillages dorés. Elle s'étira en levant les bras au ciel et alla dans la salle d'eau. Là, dans un grand bac en acier, elle fit couler de l'eau chaude et prit un long bain, puis, elle se coiffa rapidement et s'habilla avec les premiers habits qu'elle trouva, une tenue de voyage composée simplement d'un pantalon en cuir souple, d'une fine chemise de lin et d'une tunique en tissu vert, ainsi que d'une ceinture de cuir noir. Elle saisit une paire de bottes en cuir dans le bas de l'armoire et les enfila en constatant qu'elles étaient exactement à sa taille. Elle se leva, fit quelques pas, alla se regarder dans les nombreux miroirs de la pièce principale et décida finalement de sortir.

Elle descendit la petite échelle et sauta les derniers échelons pour atterrir souplement sur un petit ponton. Elle ne se souvenait plus du chemin qu'elle avait emprunté la veille avec Haldir, et s'apprêtait donc à se diriger au hasard quand celui-ci arriva vers elle.

- Dame Galadriel souhaite te parler, dit-il de sa voix chantante. Suis-moi, ajouta-t-il.

La jeune fille remarqua à son ton qu'il n'appréciait guère de servir de messager, et elle le suivit sans oser lui adresser la parole, de peur de l'énerver plus encore. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à la demeure de Celeborn et Galadriel, il sauta par-dessus la rambarde du pont pour arriver à l'étage inférieur, laissant la jeune fille livrée à elle-même. Elle haussa les épaules et entra simplement en écartant le fin voile de tissu qui servait de porte. D'autres elfes la dirigèrent vers un jardin, et elle s'assit dans l'herbe verte en attendant. Elle ferma les yeux et respira l'air pur de la forêt, se souvenant à peine désormais de l'odeur des gaz dus à la pollution. Lorsqu'elle entendit de très légers pas sur l'herbe, elle se redressa vivement et aperçut Galadriel debout, lui souriant. Elle l'invita d'un geste à venir la rejoindre et elles s'assirent sur un banc en bois.

- As-tu eu un bon repos? demanda-t-elle enfin.

- Oui... répondit la jeune fille, sentant son cœur s'alléger en entendant la voix de l'elfe. Mais je...

- Je devine toutes tes questions. Et je vais répondre à celles dont je connais la réponse. Mais plus tard. Pour commencer, je voudrais connaître ton nom, même si certains t'appellent déjà Lómëar, l'Enfant des Ténèbres, car lors de ta venue, nous avons tous été plongés dans les ténèbres, puis ils se sont dispersés, et peu de temps après, Mithrandir est arrivé avec toi.

- Lómëar... En réalité, je m'appelle Gwenaëlle.

- C'est un prénom magnifique qui mériterait d'être porté par les plus nobles des elfes. Mais il n'est pas bon que tu uses de ton vrai prénom en Terre du Milieu. Ton nouveau nom est donc _Lówen_, jeune fille de la nuit. Cela te convient-il?

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas bon que je garde mon vrai prénom?

- Nous ignorons les raisons de ta venue. Et nous sommes dans une sombre période. De l'autre côté des Montagnes, au pays du Mordor, l'ennemi s'est réveillé. Même ici, la sécurité n'est pas totale.

- Dans ce cas, Lówen me va très bien. Mais je...

- Tu resteras ici aussi longtemps qu'il sera nécessaire pour que tu apprennes le maniement des armes et l'art de la guerre, ainsi que notre histoire et notre langue.

- Le maniement des armes... Mais...

- Cela te sera sans nul doute très utile si tu souhaites retourner chez toi.

Lówen hocha la tête lentement en se demandant si elle avait réellement envie de retourner dans ce monde pollué...

- Haldir sera ton guide et ton maître durant ton séjour ici.

- Excusez-moi, mais il ne me semble pas que Haldir soit très... enchanté... de ma présence et...

- Il le fera, et il sera un excellent maître, tu verras. Mais ton apprentissage ne commencera que dans quelques jours, en attendant, tu es libre d'aller où tu le souhaites. A bientôt, Lómëar... Lówen...

- A bientôt Dame Galadriel.

Lówen se leva et s'inclina, puis partit d'où elle était venue, en essayant de retrouver le chemin de l'endroit où elle avait dormi, mais elle se perdit, et se retrouva à errer, ne se lassant pas de contempler les beaux visages des elfes qu'elle croisait. Au gré de son errance, elle se retrouva au sol, dans une magnifique étendue verte parsemée de belles fleures multicolores et de nombreux arbres fruitiers. Elle marcha longuement et s'installa sous l'ombre d'un arbre, à l'opposé de la ville, près de la forêt, s'appuyant contre le tronc la tête renversée en arrière et écoutant attentivement les bruits de la forêt tout en songeant une fois de plus aux évènements. Lómëar... L'Enfant des Ténèbres... Ainsi, tout le monde avait été plongé dans les ténèbres, et pas seulement elle, lors de son arrivée. Elle frotta machinalement ses mains l'une contre l'autre et se souvint de l'anneau. Elle avait oublié d'en parler à Galadriel, et c'était pourtant sûrement la raison de sa venue... Pourtant, il lui semblait absurde que la Dame Elfe n'ait rien remarqué... Elle soupira longuement et referma les yeux après avoir longuement contemplé l'anneau. Il ne brillait plus comme la nuit précédente, mais était toujours aussi magnifique. Elle resta plusieurs heures assise à tendre l'oreille, peu habituée à un calme pareil en pleine journée... Quand le soleil achevait sa course, elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un l'observait, ou en tout cas, se trouvait près d'elle. Elle entendait le bruit d'une respiration légère. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle, et crut d'abord avoir rêvé, ne voyant personne, mais elle plissa les yeux et aperçut une silhouette loin d'elle. Elle haussa les épaules et se radossa. Elle n'avait pas pu l'entendre à une telle distance.

- Lówen, si tu m'entend, viens me rejoindre.

Elle se redressa vivement et regarda autour d'elle, puis posa son regard sur la silhouette. Celle-ci n'avait toujours pas bougé et se tournait sans aucun doute vers elle.

- Oui, c'est bien moi qui parle. Viens me rejoindre.

Lówen se leva et avança lentement vers la silhouette, plissant les yeux pour essayer de deviner qui se trouvait là, malgré l'obscurité grandissante. Plus elle approchait et plus la silhouette devenait nette, et finalement, elle reconnut Haldir. Celui-ci avait un arc à la main et un carquois attaché dans le dos. Il ne souriait pas, mais même sévère, son visage restait beau.

- Tu en as mis du temps. Voilà une heure que je t'appelle, dit-il d'une voix rude, mais toujours mélodieuse.

- Eh bien il faut croire que je n'ai pas l'ouïe aussi fine que tu ne le crois, répondit-elle sèchement.

L'elfe haussa un sourcil, surpris du ton qu'elle avait mis, mais eut un petit sourire.

- Bien-sûr que si puisque tu as fini par m'entendre.

Lówen haussa les épaules et passa à côté de lui pour retourner dans sa maison, mais l'elfe recula en même temps qu'elle. Elle continua à marcher et lui à reculer pendant un certain temps, puis elle s'arrêta et le fixa.

- Quoi? dit-elle enfin.

- Rien. Je te regardais.

Elle haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules et commença à monter une échelle en argent quand Haldir lui attrapa le poignet.

- Par là, c'est la demeure de la dame Arwen. Si tu veux retourner chez toi, c'est plutôt par ici, dit-il en montrant un escalier du doigt. Je dois aller au poste de garde. Je te retrouve sous cet arbre où tu te trouvais tout à l'heure dans deux jours.

Lówen redescendit l'échelle et le regarda s'éloigner. Elle résista un moment mais lui courut finalement après, s'enfonçant dans les bois et ne le rattrapant que quelques minutes plus tard.

- C'est quoi le poste de garde?

- Crois-tu que nous laissons cette forêt sans surveillance? demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

- Non je...

Lówen s'arrêta de marcher et hésita longuement. Haldir se tourna vers elle et la regarda intensément.

- Oui?

- Je peux venir?

- Hors de question, trop dangereux.

Il reprit sa marche rapide, mais elle courut et alla se placer devant lui.

- S'il te plaît.

Il la regarda une fois de plus, des pieds à la tête puis de la tête aux pieds, et enfin sourit doucement.

- Et bien, je suis sûr que tu serais capable de venir, et aussi de combattre les orques s'il le fallait...

- Donc c'est oui? demanda-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Non, c'est toujours non, et inutile d'insister, répondit-il sèchement. Maintenant, laisse-moi et retourne à Caras Galadhon.

Lówen s'arrêta vexée et à la fois surprise du changement d'attitude de l'elfe, mais haussa les épaules et fit demi-tour. Elle monta par l'escalier qu'il lui avait indiqué, et finit au bout de quelques heures par retrouver le chemin de sa maison. Elle alla dans la chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit, les bras en croix. Elle ferma les yeux et ne pensa à rien pendant de longues minutes. Puis, elle entendit des pas légers s'approcher, monter l'échelle et elle se redressa. Elle se leva et alla dans la pièce principale pour se trouver face à une elfe d'une beauté incroyable, jeune et en même temps pas. Son clair visage était sans défaut, ses sombres cheveux étaient tressés et la lumière des étoiles brillait dans ses yeux, gris comme une nuit sans nuage. Lówen croisa son regard et elle y lut la pensée et le savoir comme dans celui de quelqu'un qui a connu maintes choses qu'apportent les années. Elle portait des vêtements doux et gris, et pourtant portés si élégamment que Lówen rougit en pensant à la tenue qu'elle portait et à ses cheveux qu'elle avait à peine pris le temps de coiffer. L'elfe sourit et lui prit la main pour l'attirer dans sa chambre, là, elle s'assit sur son lit avec elle.

- Bonjour Lówen. Je suis Arwen, fille d'Elrond, descendante de Lúthien de Doriath. Mais cela ne doit pas te dire grand chose, ajouta-t-elle en souriant doucement. Je vais t'apprendre notre parlé et notre histoire... Haldir est un vaillant guerrier, mais il n'a pas une grande patience.

- Je crois pourtant qu'il lui en faudra beaucoup pour m'apprendre l'art des armes... Pourquoi Galadriel l'a-t-elle choisi ?

- Parce qu'il est un excellent maître, je pense qu'elle te l'a déjà fait savoir. Bien, que veux-tu savoir en premier ? N'oublions pas que je suis là pour t'apprendre notre histoire et notre langue.

- Eh bien... Racontez-moi ce que vous voulez, j'écoute, répondit Lówen avec un large sourire.

Et Arwen commença alors à parler. Elle lui raconta la venue du Premier, Eru, puis la création des Ainur, et la venue des Valar sur Arda, l'affrontement contre Melkor, l'apparition de la Lune, du Soleil et des étoiles et bien d'autres choses encore. Lówen l'écouta parler attentivement, ne s'apercevant pas que le soleil était définitivement couché et que les étoiles brillaient. Elle écoutait juste, fascinée. Puis le soleil se leva à nouveau et alors, regardant par la fenêtre, Arwen déclara qu'il était temps de s'arrêter là et de prendre du repos. Lówen suivit Arwen jusqu'à une autre pièce où elles mangèrent tout en parlant des contes que Arwen avait déjà raconté, Lówen demandant des précisions et Arwen se faisant un plaisir de répondre aux nombreuses questions. A la fin du repas, Arwen se tourna vers elle, un grand sourire éclairant son beau visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Lówen.

- Tu viens d'utiliser de nombreux mots elfiques dans tes questions. Je pense que tu ne mettras pas longtemps avant de le parler.

- Ah euh... Tu crois? dit Lówen en rougissant. Arwen sourit plus encore.

- C'est quelque chose que j'aime beaucoup chez vous, les Humains, quand vous rougissez.

Lówen rougit de plus belle et finit par rire doucement. Puis, elles se levèrent et se promenèrent dans Caras Galadhon, puis allèrent dans le jardin où Lówen avait été la veille et recommencèrent à parler, Arwen utilisant souvent l'elfique pour que Lówen l'apprenne. Elles passèrent la fin de la journée et toute la nuit à parler de l'histoire des elfes et de la Terre du Milieu...


	4. Chapitre Trois

**Une fois de plus pas de modifications dans ce Chapitre :) **

**CHAPITRE TROIS:**

Quand le soleil commença à éclaircir le ciel, Lówen et Arwen se levèrent et se séparèrent. Lówen se rendit dans sa maison et se lava, en prenant un bain rapide, puis se vêtit avec des vêtements propres, mais toujours des vêtements de voyages. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le jardin sans se presser. Elle fut la première arrivée et s'installa au pied de l'arbre fruitier que lui avait désigné Haldir, s'allongea dans l'herbe et observa le ciel, puis elle ferma les yeux, glissant dans un état de mi-sommeil. Elle entendit vaguement un chant parvenir jusqu'à ses oreilles, dont elle ne saisissait qu'à moitié le sens, parlant de terres vastes et lointaines, de forêts oubliées, de montagnes inviolées du pas de l'Homme... Le chant se rapprochant, elle tendit l'oreille afin de mieux saisir les paroles, qui étaient de l'elfique, mais garda les yeux fermés, parfaitement consciente qu'il s'agissait de Haldir qui venait à sa rencontre. Il s'arrêta de chanter, arrivé à la fin de la chanson, quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Il s'approcha doucement et s'assit silencieusement par terre, s'appuyant contre le tronc. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi tous les deux, puis Lówen ouvrit un œil et le regarda. Elle croisa aussitôt son regard et devina qu'il était déjà en train de l'observer depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Jamais tu ne t'habilles comme une femme? dit-il enfin.

- Jamais tu ne dis quelque chose d'aimable? rétorqua Lówen.

Haldir sourit doucement, puis renversa la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Ce fut au tour de Lówen de l'observer, ne se lassant pas de la beauté de son visage, puis elle ferma les yeux également et recommença à glisser dans cet état de demi-sommeil où elle était avant l'arrivée de son maître d'armes. Elle entendit alors Haldir qui recommença à chanter doucement, mais cette fois, elle ne fit pas l'effort de comprendre et se laissa tout simplement transporter par sa voix et le chant. Elle se surprit elle-même à reprendre doucement le refrain en cœur avec lui, et il s'arrêta. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour le regarder.

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes?

- Tu as une jolie voix.

- Et ça t'étonne à ce point pour que tu t'arrêtes?

Il haussa des épaules et se leva en s'étirant. Il regarda un instant Lówen, sourit en secouant doucement la tête, et s'en alla à grands pas vers la ville. Elle le suivit du regard et se sourit à elle-même. Elle resta quelques instants allongée puis se leva à son tour, s'étira tout en marchant lentement et rêveusement vers la ville elle aussi. Elle alla jusqu'à sa maison en passant par maints détours intentionnellement, espérant croiser Haldir ou Arwen, ou même Galadriel. Mais elle ne croisa aucun de ceux-là et arriva chez elle lorsque la première étoile s'allumait. Elle alla dans sa chambre et trouva sur son bureau un livre épais relié de cuir. Le titre était illisible tant la dorure de la couverture était écaillée... Lówen l'ouvrit et remarqua qu'une des pages était marquée par une fine bande de tissu argenté. Elle tourna les pages et sourit en reconnaissant la chanson que Haldir avait interrompue plus tôt.

- Je l'adore, murmura-t-elle.

Elle referma le livre, le posa doucement et alla s'accouder à sa fenêtre, laissant le vent jouer avec ses cheveux tout en lui apportant les échos des chants qui s'élevaient dans l'air dès que la nuit tombait. Elle soupira longuement, nostalgique, et se retourna pour aller s'allonger. Elle sursauta en apercevant une silhouette cachée dans l'ombre. Elle ne reconnut Haldir que quand il prit la parole.

- Tu ne te joins pas à eux?

- Non.

- Je t'ai offert mon livre favori. Tu pourrais au moins m'en chanter une.

- Non.

- Et après, c'est moi qui ne suis pas aimable.

- ...

- Tu sais ici, quand quelqu'un vous offre un cadeau on donne quelque chose en échange.

- Tiens donc, comme c'est intéressant.

- Chante s'il te plaît.

- Non, c'est toujours non, et pas la peine d'insister, dit-elle en imitant le ton sec qu'avait utilisé Haldir quelques jours plus tôt.

- Demain matin dans le jardin au levé du soleil, dit-il en souriant. Je t'apprendrais à tirer à l'arc.

Sur ces mots, il s'en alla et Lówen s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit toute habillée, en se glissant juste sous une seule des couvertures afin de ne pas salir les draps.

Le lendemain, elle fut réveillée, fraîche et proprement habillée bien avant l'aube, et eut le temps de flâner en route, arrivant juste quand les premiers rayons du soleil tombaient sur les feuillages d'or. Haldir était déjà là avec deux arcs et plusieurs flèches, et il l'attendait, négligemment appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre. Quand il la vit, il lui adressa un rapide sourire, lui passa un carquois autour des épaules, lui mit un arc dans les mains et la prit par le bras pour qu'elle le suive. Ils marchèrent un long moment dans la forêt pour enfin arriver dans une clairière qui avait été aménagée. D'un côté, il y avait quelques cibles de tailles et de formes différentes. Il y avait aussi un mannequin fait de paille et d'un tissu épais, et enfin, de vieilles armes étaient disposées par terre de l'autre côté.

- C'est... le camps où je m'entraînais autrefois. Je suis étonné qu'il soit encore en aussi bon état. Mais tant mieux, comme ça, nous pouvons commencer tout de suite !

- Euh... Je... Je n'ai jamais tiré à l'arc enfin si, peut-être une ou deux fois mais... Et puis j'ai peut-être déjà manié l'épée plusieurs fois mais je ne pense pas que...

- Tu es ici pour apprendre, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne sais rien faire pour le moment.

Lówen hocha lentement la tête, persuadée qu'elle n'arriverait à rien avant un certain temps. Elle écouta néanmoins Haldir lui expliquer comment tenir son arc, comment le manier, comment viser, elle le regarda ensuite attentivement et commença. Il n'arrêtait pas de la reprendre et de rectifier sa position, si bien que, au bout de quelques heures, elle n'avait toujours pas tiré sa première flèche.

- Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi, fit-elle, exaspérée, en baissant son arc.

- Non ! Non je t'assure que non ! répondit-il avec un sourire coupable.

Lówen grogna et arma son arc. Mais Haldir lui prit le poignet. Elle le regarda et vit que son regard était fixé sur sa main.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore mal fait?

- Non, cette bague, qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Je... répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement. Je l'ai trouvé et... Hey, mais laisse-moi t'expliquer !!

Haldir était parti vers Caras Galadhon et l'avait attirée derrière lui en l'attrapant par le poignet. Il marcha si vite que Lówen eut peine à le suivre, et il n'emprunta pas un chemin des plus aisés pour une jeune fille descendant de toute une lignée d'Homme. Lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent, elle avait le visage couvert d'égratignures dues aux nombreuses branches qui lui avaient fouetté le visage, et sa cheville s'était tordue en se prenant dans une racine. Elle se tourna vers lui pour le lui reprocher, mais il ne s'arrêta pas et se dirigea vers la demeure de Galadriel et Celeborn. Lówen le suivit tant bien que mal tellement il allait vite, et ils arrivèrent finalement dans la demeure du Seigneur et de la Dame des Galadhrim après avoir monté la haute échelle blanche sans faire de pause. Lówen arriva en haut toute essoufflée, plusieurs minutes après Haldir qui avait grimpé l'échelle avec une agilité déconcertante. Elle se dirigea droit vers les deux fauteuils où siégeaient Galadriel et Celeborn, et vit Haldir qui parlait à toute allure en elfique. Elle saisit quelques mots et comprit que tout ce manège était du à l'anneau qu'elle portait au doigt. Elle essaya alors de l'enlever mais remarqua qu'il était coincé. Elle tira dessus de toute ses forces, souhaitant l'enlever du plus profond de son cœur, mais elle ne parvint qu'à le coincer d'avantage. Elle versa quelques larmes, la douleur de l'anneau se resserrant étant trop forte, et elle les essuya rapidement en remarquant que tous la regardaient.

- Je... Je ne peux plus le retirer...

Elle grimaça de douleur, tombant à genoux, et versa plus de larmes quand l'anneau se resserra plus encore et que les fines feuilles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair, faisant couler quelques gouttes de sang. Haldir se précipita alors vers elle et lui prit la main en essuyant doucement ses larmes.

- Je ne peux pas le retirer... Je ne peux pas, continua-t-elle en pleurant.

Elle essaya une nouvelle fois mais ne fit qu'enfoncer un peu plus l'anneau dans sa chair et gémit de douleur.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas... Ce n'est rien, dit doucement Haldir en lui desserrant les mains.

Lówen essaya une fois de plus de l'enlever mais Haldir l'en empêcha et, toujours à genoux auprès d'elle, se tourna vers Celeborn et Galadriel, il s'adressa à eux en elfique, mais Lówen n'était plus en mesure de comprendre. Elle avait littéralement l'impression qu'à force de se resserer, l'anneau finirait par lui trancher le doigt, mais finalement, elle releva la tête et aperçut le visage de la Dame des Galadhrim à travers ses larmes. Galadriel se pencha et lui effleura la main du bout des doigts et l'anneau desserra son étreinte et retrouva une taille normale. Lówen le retira alors et le contempla, posé au creux de sa main, sans une tâche de sang, pendant que de son autre main le sang ruisselait sur ses habits. Elle leva les yeux vers Haldir qui s'était relevé et parlait à présent très vite avec Celeborn. Elle sentit quelqu'un la soulever doucement et l'aider à marcher, mais elle ne regarda pas qui, toujours absorbée dans la contemplation de l'anneau. Elle le mit ensuite dans sa poche et tourna le visage vers l'elfe qui l'aidait à marcher et sourit en reconnaissant Arwen.

Cette dernière la conduisit jusque chez elle, et Lówen fut émerveillée de voir une demeure aussi somptueuse et pourtant à la fois si simple. Un feu brûlait dans une cheminée, répandant une douce lumière et une douce chaleur. Elle sentit grandir en elle l'étrange envie d'aller s'asseoir auprès de ce feu, et d'y rester des heures, laissant la paix l'envahir, écoutant Arwen lui raconter d'autres nombreuses histoires, lui chanter des vers elfiques, lui parler d'aventures ou de contrées lointaines, mais cette dernière l'attira dans une chambre magnifiquement décorée de vert et d'argent, et l'assit sur le lit. Elle lui lava doucement le visage et lui mit un baume à base d'Athelas, une plante possédant des vertus cicatrisantes. Puis elle fit de même avec son doigt, et enfin, elle lui guérit la cheville en chantant un étrange chant elfique dont Lówen ne saisit aucune parole tout en la massant. Puis elle s'assit à côté d'elle.

Lówen contempla son doigt guéri où elle pouvait encore discerner les légères cicatrices laissées par les feuilles de la bague. Elle sortit la bague de sa poche et hésita longuement à la remettre.

- Remet-là. Elle ne se resserrera uniquement que si tu désires t'en débarrasser.

- Pourquoi? demanda simplement Lówen en enfilant lentement la bague à son doigt.

- C'est l'Anneau de Manwë, aussi appelé Anneau de Lothlórien. Il possède de nombreuses vertus que les Hommes pourraient qualifier d'elfiques. C'est grâce à lui que ton ouïe s'est autant développée en si peu de temps. Et c'est aussi grâce à lui que tu apprend aussi vite notre langue. Et il t'a choisie.

- Choisie pour quoi?

- Parce que tu es l'Enfant des Ténèbres. Cet anneau ne déverse ses vertus en une personne qu'une unique fois. Il a senti ta destinée et ta détresse. Il a choisi de t'aider toi. Il ne te quittera plus jamais.

Lówen contempla longuement l'anneau, comprenant mieux, et se tourna vers Arwen en souriant doucement, puis demanda dans un murmure :

- Qui a conçu cet anneau?

- Manwë, le Seigneur des Valar. C'est du moins ce que les Anciens racontent.

- Mais... Dans quel but?

- Nous l'ignorions. Les plus anciens même ne se souviennent que d'une bride du poème qu'il composa lors de la création de cet anneau, et ces fragments de souvenirs ne nous aident pas à comprendre. Certains doutent même qu'il l'ait fait dans un but précis... Si seulement nous nous souvenions encore de ce poème, soupira-t-elle.

- Quand je l'ai trouvé, il brillait sous la lumière des étoiles. Maintenant...

- C'est parce qu'il est en Ithidil, un métal qui ne reflète que la lumière de la Lune et des étoiles.

Lówen hocha lentement la tête, puis Arwen sourit et se leva pour passer dans l'autre salle. En se levant, Lówen regarda par la fenêtre et s'aperçut que le jour commençait à s'éteindre pour laisser place à la nuit étoilée. Elle soupira, remercia Arwen qui l'invita à rester, mais elle refusa et s'en alla dans le jardin, cherchant un peu de tranquillité pour réfléchir. Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite Haldir, qui était assis au pied de leur arbre, les jambes étendues, et qui chantonnait doucement. Elle s'approcha silencieusement et il ne remarqua sa présence que lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas de lui. Il ouvrit un œil et la regarda des pieds à la tête.

- Tu es bien silencieuse, on dirait que l'anneau commence à faire effet.

Elle haussa les épaules et s'assit doucement, puis s'allongea en posant la tête sur les jambes d'Haldir, et fixa le ciel et les étoiles, se souvenant rêveusement de leur création. Puis elle finit par s'endormir au son du chant de Haldir.


	5. Chapitre Quatre

**RAS :) Bonne lecture !!**

**CHAPITRE QUATRE:**

Les jours passèrent suivant calmement le cours du temps en Lothlórien, et Lówen apprit rapidement à se servir d'une épée, et devint très habile à l'arc, étonnant même Haldir qui pourtant suivait sa progression avec attention. Elle était devenue aussi habile que les elfes et son ouïe et sa vue s'étaient eux aussi développés très rapidement de façon incroyable. Elle partait souvent faire de longues randonnées à cheval en compagnie d'Arwen, et passait de longues heures auprès du feu à écouter les contes d'autrefois. Elle restait également des heures entières en compagnie de Haldir, à ses côtés ou dans ses bras, sans se soucier de tout ce qui l'entourait. Dans ces moments-là, ils ne prononçaient jamais une seule parole. D'ailleurs, ils ne s'adressaient que très rarement la parole, seulement lorsque cela était réellement nécessaire. Le reste du temps, ils étaient capables de se comprendre en un regard ou en un geste, ce qui étonnait les habitants de la Lórien, car jamais des liens aussi étroits ne s'étaient tissés aussi rapidement.

Plusieurs mois passèrent ainsi, et même si elle ne voyait pas le temps passer, Lówen comptait les jours, pensant souvent à sa terre natale, se demandant si elle la reverrait un jour. Car elle avait beau se plaire en Lothlórien et apprécier cette belle forêt aussi bien que n'importe quel elfe peut le faire, l'attachement des Hommes à leur terre reste malgré tout plus fort que tout. Personne ne remarquait que parfois, assise près du feu, elle fermait les yeux et retournait dans son jardin, là où elle avait trouvé l'anneau. Puis elle entrait chez elle par la pensée et retrouvait sa chambre. Elle montait ensuite les escaliers et découvraient ses frères paisiblement endormis. Elle faisait alors demi-tour et ouvrait doucement les yeux pour à nouveau écouter les elfes.

Lówen avait tant et si bien parcouru la forêt, allant toujours de plus en plus loin, explorant chaque parcelle, grimpant à chaque arbre avec toute l'agilité d'un elfe, qu'un jour, elle se retrouva à la limite de la forêt, et une immense plaine d'herbe jaunie par le soleil se dévoila devant ses yeux. Elle s'étendait à perte de vue, laissant de temps en temps apparaître quelques amas de roches. Elle resta longtemps perchée sur une branche, à regarder au loin, sentant une force étrange l'appeler à voyager. Elle fit demi-tour à regret et se dirigea vers un coin de la forêt où elle avait coutume d'aller. Aucun sentier n'y menait, car elle avait toujours veillé à y aller par différents chemins, laissant le moins de traces possibles. C'était un endroit tranquille que seule Arwen connaissait, mais Arwen n'était plus là, elle était retournée à Fondcombe, la Dernière Maison Simple, pour vivre chez son père, Elrond. Lówen serait volontiers allée avec elle s'il n'y avait pas eu Haldir. Elle s'allongea sur le parterre de mousse et observa le ciel. Il y avait plusieurs arbres immenses qui bordaient la minuscule clairière de chaque côtés, et l'entremêlage de leurs branches formait un mur presque parfait, isolant Lówen du reste de la forêt. Elle avait construit un petit abri avec du bois mort, dans lequel elle entreposait tous les objets auxquels elle tenait le plus. Le livre que Haldir lui avait offert avait d'ailleurs une place de choix sur une petite étagère, aux côtés de la flûte que Arwen lui avait également offerte à son départ. Il y avait aussi quelques vieilles armes et parfois elle s'entraînait seule, se battant contre un ennemi invisible ou tirant à l'arc sur l'un des murs de sa cabane.

Elle était allongée de tout son long dans l'herbe quand un souffle de vent vint perturber toute la forêt et il lui sembla entendre les arbres murmurer. Elle essaya de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais elle ne possédait pas l'anneau depuis suffisamment longtemps, et elle dut retourner à Caras Galadhon pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. En arrivant par le jardin, elle vit que Haldir était debout au pied de leur arbre, impatient, et habillé dans de beaux vêtements. Quand il la vit, il courut vers elle.

- Je t'ai cherchée partout ! Où étais-tu ?

- Dans la forêt, répondit-elle. Je suis allée jusqu'à la bordure Sud. J'ai vu la plaine. Et ensuite je suis revenue.

- La plaine... Tu veux t'en aller n'est-ce pas ? Depuis le départ d'Arwen je le sens, tu veux explorer la Terre du Milieu. Ne dis pas le contraire, ajouta-t-il en la voyant ouvrir la bouche. Tu vas nous quitter quoiqu'il arrive. Pour aller où, je l'ignore. Mais ne parlons pas de cela maintenant. Car des elfes sont venus nous rendre visite. Ils viennent de la Forêt Noire. Le Roi des Elfes de ce pays, Thranduil, est là également, et avec lui son fils, Legolas. Ils sont venus pour voir Lómëar.

- Mais je...

- Viens.

Il la prit par le poignet et l'entraîna de force, comme il le faisait si souvent. Mais au lieu de l'emmener directement dans la demeure de Celeborn et Galadriel, il se dirigea chez elle.

- Mais où on va ? Ils sont chez le Seigneur et la Dame de la Lórien, non ?

- Si, mais je crois que pour une fois, tu devras t'habiller comme une femme ! répondit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Il savait pertinemment que Lówen préférait cent fois les tenues pratiques de voyage aux robes. Et de toutes celles qui lui avaient gracieusement été offertes, elle n'en avait jamais mis qu'une seule, pour le départ d'Arwen, et uniquement à la demande de celle-ci. Mais elle savait également que lui-même la préférait en petite Elfe intrépide plutôt qu'en Dame de l'Ancien Temps.

Haldir attendit en bas de l'échelle qu'elle se prépare. Elle prit en grognant la première robe qu'elle put trouver et l'enfila. Elle était du vert que sont les sombres épines des sapins, serrée à la taille, pour ensuite s'évaser vers le bas. Les manches étaient elles aussi ajustées au début, mais s'évasaient également à partir du coude pour tomber gracieusement jusqu'au genoux de Lówen. Elle mit par-dessus une fine ceinture faites de feuilles d'argent qui tomba joliment sur ses fines hanches. Puis elle coiffa ses cheveux en faisant quelques petites tresses qu'elle ramena en arrière à l'aide d'une broche représentant elle aussi une feuille en argent, laissant le reste de ses cheveux libres. Puis elle regarda la bague quelques minutes, et l'enleva pour la glisser dans un revers de sa manche, sachant que l'anneau s'attacherait de lui-même au tissu grâce aux petites feuilles acérées. Elle descendit lentement les escaliers, gênée par l'ample robe, et se retrouva finalement face à Haldir qui la prit par la main en souriant doucement.

- Pour un peu on croirait que tu es une fragile et innocente jeune fille.

- Mais je suis une fragile et innocente jeune fille, répondit-elle d'une voix faussement indignée en souriant à son tour.

- Dans tous les cas, tu es magnifique ainsi vêtue.

Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête et franchit le voile de tissu pour pénétrer dans la demeure des Seigneurs de Lórien. Personne ne remarqua leur arrivée et Haldir sourit.

- T'ais-je dit que tu ressemblais également à la plus belle des elfes?

- Tu as dit que je paraissais fragile et innocente, mais tu ne m'avais pas encore fais ce compliment, répondit-elle dans un sourire.

- Ce n'était pas un compliment, se reprit rapidement Haldir. Mais c'est ce qu'ils pensent, ils croient tous que tu es une elfe, et non Lómëar.

- J'avais oublié que tu ne faisais jamais qu'un seul compliment par jour, rétorqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil qui surprit Haldir.

Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la pelouse, Lówen toujours au bras de Haldir. Mais ils ne passèrent pas totalement inaperçus, comme ils l'avaient cru. De l'autre côté de la salle, un jeune elfe blond, vêtu de gris et de vert, les avait regardé passer avec attention, et son regard ne s'était que très peu détaché de Lówen, juste le temps de survoler le visage de Haldir, pour revenir aussitôt sur celui de le jeune fille.

Galadriel et Celeborn étaient en grande conversation avec quelqu'un que Lówen reconnut même de dos. Grand, de long cheveux gris et une barbe blanche, le même chapeau pointu gris sur la tête, Gandalf était présent lui aussi. Il y avait à côté un elfe blond qui paraissait jeune, et pourtant, dans son regard se lisait la même sagesse que dans les yeux d'Arwen.

- Thranduil. Roi de la Forêt Noire, murmura Haldir si bas que elle seule put l'entendre.

Ils s'approchèrent, et en les voyant, Galadriel vinrent à leur rencontre en souriant.

- Je vois avec plaisir que vous avez échangé vos vieux vêtements pour l'une de nos robes ? Haldir était persuadé que vous viendriez avec les mêmes vêtements que vous portiez ce matin même à votre départ dans les bois.

- Vraiment ? dit Lówen en regardant Haldir qui détourna le regard d'un air évasif.

Galadriel les invita à la suivre et elle les emmena vers Celeborn, Thranduil et Gandalf. Lówen dut se faire force pour ne pas se jeter dans les bras de Gandalf qu'elle aimait comme un père, bien qu'elle ne lui ait que très peu parlé. Elle le salua chaleureusement, puis salua ensuite tour à tour Celeborn et Thranduil.

- Voici donc Lómëar... Oui, l'Anneau a déjà commencé son œuvre, je l'aurais presque prise pour une elfe. Et une magnifique elfe d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il d'un ton bienveillant. Quand donc comptez-vous quitter cette belle forêt ? Non pas pour rentrer chez vous mais pour venir nous visiter peut-être ?

Un silence s'installa et tous attendirent la réponse, comme si cela était déjà leur sujet de conversation avant son arrivée. Une ombre passa sur le visage de Haldir que seule Lówen put distinguer, ainsi que Galadriel. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et se lança.

- Je compte partir dès que la permission me sera donnée, dit-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible.

- Vous n'avez guère besoin de permission, répondit Celeborn.

- Dans ce cas, je partirais dès que possible. J'aime la Lórien. Je sais que déjà mon cœur ne pourra plus jamais se passer de ce pays magnifique, de ses chants et de ses habitants, je suis pour ainsi dire tombée amoureuse de cette forêt. Mais j'ai besoin de liberté et d'espace, je veux parcourir la Terre du Milieu de part et d'autre.

- Que diriez-vous de partir dès demain, et de nous accompagner jusque dans mon royaume, proposa Thranduil. Vous feriez ainsi la première partie de votre voyage en bonne compagnie.

Haldir fusilla le roi du regard pour avoir proposé de précipiter le départ de Lówen, mais elle posa une main sur son bras pour le calmer et répondit calmement.

- Je ne doute pas que la compagnie serait en effet excellente. Mais je souhaite cependant partir seule, me perdre dans les grandes étendues pendant des jours, des semaines, et pourquoi pas des mois entiers, pour finalement arriver dans une ville inconnue dont j'apprendrais alors le nom et l'histoire. Puis repartir à nouveau me perdre, pour de nouveau découvrir une autre ville, plus magnifique encore que la première.

- Voilà bien un dessein de Mortel, fit un elfe blond en s'approchant d'eux. Enfin, que dis-je, un rêve, plutôt. Car de telles aventures, si elles existaient dans les Temps Anciens, ne sont plus possible de nos jours.

Ce n'était autre que l'elfe qui avait observé Lówen et Haldir sur leur passage, qui se trouvait également être Legolas Vertefeuille, fils de Thranduil, futur roi de la Forêt Noire, quand son père quitterait la Terre du Milieu pour se rendre en Valinor par les Havres Gris.

- Eh bien je me contente dans ce cas de faire honneur à mon peuple, rétorqua Lówen.

- La Terre du Milieu est dangereuse pour une jeune fille fragile et innocente, dit-il. Un départ comme celui-ci n'est pas très raisonnable.

- Permettez-moi de vous apprendre qu'elle n'est ni fragile, ni innocente, s'interposa Haldir, personnellement vexé de cette insulte envers son élève.

- Elle est même l'une de nos meilleurs guerriers, ajouta Galadriel. Et elle partira demain. Depuis trop longtemps son cœur la retient ici alors que son plus profond désir est de partir.

Lówen baissa les yeux et rougit en jetant un regard en coin à Haldir qui lui la regardait sans se cacher, étonné de la révélation de la Dame. Elle détourna alors le regard pour observer Legolas qui lui aussi l'observait. Elle soutint son regard quelques secondes en se sentant rougir de plus belle et n'eut qu'une seule envie, disparaître pour ne réapparaître que des milles plus loin. Elle détourna une fois de plus le regard et croisa les yeux de Gandalf, et remarqua que tous à présent l'observaient, y compris Thranduil et les Seigneurs de la Lórien. Elle rougit encore plus, et s'éloigna en s'excusant à voix basse. Elle sortit lentement de la demeure de Celeborn et sa Dame et partit ensuite en courant vers son lieu de calme dans la forêt. Elle prit garde de ne pas abîmer la robe qu'elle portait, et arriva finalement, légèrement essoufflée, dans sa petite clairière. Elle entra dans l'abri et y prit tous les objets qu'elle y avait amené, qui se résumaient au livre de chants de Haldir et à la flûte que Arwen lui avait offerte. Elle les garda serrés dans ses mains et reprit la direction de Caras Galadhon, pour aller directement chez elle. Elle ne fut pas surprise d'y retrouver Haldir qui l'attendait dans l'un des recoins sombres de la pièce, mais ne dit pas un mot. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit doucement les mains.

- Si j'avais su que leur venue allait précipité ton départ, je ne t'aurais pas amenée à cette fête qui devait être en ton honneur.

- Je serais partie quoiqu'il arrive. Haldir j'ai besoin de...

- N'en dis pas plus, coupa-t-il en mettant une main devant sa bouche. Tu en as déjà assez dit là-bas pour que je comprenne. Si tu veux vraiment t'en aller, et seule, je te conseillerais de partir dès maintenant. Mithrandir a fait promettre à Legolas et Thranduil de veiller sur toi autant qu'ils le pourront. Je pense qu'il a eu raison, mais mon amour pour toi me pousse à réaliser ton souhait. Je retiendrais Legolas et son père autant que je le pourrais pour que ton rêve se réalise.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Haldir se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur le front et se dirigea vers la sortie, puis se tourna vers elle avant de descendre l'échelle.

- Je vais te préparer un cheval pour ton voyage, ainsi que des armes et des réserves de nourriture. Tout sera sous notre arbre avant le lever du jour.

Lówen sourit tristement en le regardant s'éloigner et se jeta sur son lit en soupirant. Haldir... Elle ne pourrait jamais suffisamment le remercier... Elle resta quelques minutes à rêvasser, puis prépara ses affaires. Elle fit un sac où elle fourra pêle-mêle toutes ses affaires de voyage, quelques lainages, une bonne couverture et des épais gants de cuir. Dans un autre, elle plia soigneusement quelques-unes de ses robes, dont celle qu'elle portait, puis elle se prépara. Elle enfila un pantalon de cuir fin, ses bottes de cuir si légère qu'elle ne faisait aucun bruit, pas même sur de la roche, et une fine chemise de lin. Elle mit par-dessus une longue cape verte qu'elle accrocha à ses épaules et une ceinture de cuir. Puis elle prit enfin un troisième sac où elle glissa le livre de chants et la flûte, et sortit silencieusement de chez elle. Elle sauta par-dessus de nombreuses rambardes pour descendre plus vite et ainsi éviter ceux qu'elle aurait pu croiser. Une fois dans le jardin, elle aperçut le cheval que Haldir lui avait préparé. En s'approchant, elle vit, posés au pied de leur arbre, une épée longue et tranchante qu'elle mit en travers de son dos, un petit poignard qu'elle glissa dans sa ceinture, ainsi qu'un arc et un carquois. Elle mit le carquois aussi sur son dos, et quand elle saisit l'arc, elle s'aperçut que Haldir lui avait donné le sien. Elle sourit en le mettant également dans son dos, la corde en travers de sa poitrine, puis monta à cheval après avoir solidement attaché ses sacs avec de la corde.

Elle resta un moment à regarder la belle cité de Caras Galadhon, puis partit lentement au pas vers la bordure Sud de la forêt. Elle marcha longtemps, puis se retourna une dernière fois pour apercevoir la haute cime des arbres de la cité, et enfin partit au galop.


	6. Chapitre Cinq

**A part de très très légères modifications (allez, un bonbon à celui ou celle qui les trouve :p) aucun changement ! Bonne lecture, comme d'habitude ;)**

**CHAPITRE CINQ:**

Lówen atteint la bordure Sud à l'aube, et elle arrêta son cheval, qui se nommait _Orikon_, bruyère, là où il était né. Il avait été dressé par Haldir lui-même et supportait très bien les longues distances et les combats à cheval.

Elle s'appuya sur son encolure pour regarder le soleil se lever, puis quand il fut bien assez haut dans le ciel, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers la forêt.

- _Namarië Lothlórien..._

Elle talonna alors doucement Orikon qui se mit tranquillement au trot. Lówen partit vers le sud en s'orientant d'abord grâce au soleil puis en allant ensuite toujours tout droit, espérant que ses vagues connaissances géographiques de la Terre du Milieu l'aideraient en chemin. Elle avait beau avoir dit à Thranduil qu'elle souhaitait se perdre durant des semaines entières, il n'était pas non plus question d'avancer complètement à l'aveuglette. Elle fit une pause au pied d'un amas de roches pour manger un peu de lembas, le pain de route des Elfes. Elle ressentait un certain malaise par rapport au silence et au calme que seuls venaient parfois troubler des cris d'oiseaux solitaires, mais il lui fallait se faire une raison : elle n'entendrait pas les rires joyeux des Elfes avant bien longtemps... Peut-être n'entendrait-elle même pas le son d'une voix avant plusieurs semaines... Elle soupira, chantonna un air que Haldir et elle aimaient beaucoup, et remonta finalement à cheval pour repartir, toujours vers le Sud.

Au bout de plusieurs jours de route à ce train, elle arriva finalement à une rivière, qu'elle devina être Limeclair, qui prenait sa source dans la forêt de Fangorn pour ensuite aller se jeter dans l'Anduin quelques milles plus loin. Elle descendit alors de cheval et le laissa errer un peu et se rafraîchir. Elle se laissa elle-même tenter par une courte baignade, profitant de la fraîcheur de l'eau en ce jour chaud d'été. Puis elle changea de vêtements et s'assit sur l'une des grosses pierres plates qui bordaient le cour d'eau, réfléchissant en rassemblant tous ses souvenirs. Si elle continuait toujours vers le Sud, elle arriverait aux Montagnes Blanches. En les longeant vers l'Est, elle pourrait voir les hautes tours de Minas Tirith, et si elle les longeait vers l'Ouest, elle arriverait à Edoras, la capitale du Rohan.

Elle mangea quelques bouchées de lembas et passa Limeclair à gué en tenant Orikon par la bride. Elle continua à marcher un moment à pied, se dégourdissant les jambes, puis elle remonta sur le dos de son cheval d'un geste souple et partit au galop. Il ne lui faudrait que quelques jours pour atteindre l'Anórien. Elle avait décidé qu'elle le longerait ensuite pour se laisser guider jusqu'à Osgiliath.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'était écartée de la Lórien, Lówen avait senti peser sur elle le poids d'une ombre malfaisante, même lorsque le soleil de midi lui brûlait la nuque, et l'absence de Haldir commençait à se faire cruellement sentir, si bien qu'elle en était presque arrivée à regretter toutes ses remarques désagréables, et qu'elle se sentait prête à affronter tous ses sarcasmes durant des heures entières. De plus, toutes les couleurs lui semblaient fades, si ternes comparées à celles de la Lórien...

Elle commençait à craindre une attaque quelconque et se sentait beaucoup trop exposée à tous les regards en parcourant ainsi le Plateau, mais elle n'avait plus le choix. Il était hors de question pour elle de faire demi-tour, elle admettrait alors que ce Legolas avait vu juste et qu'elle n'était qu'une jeune fille fragile et innocente...

Elle arriva ainsi à l'Anórien en trois semaines de route. Elle mangeait de moins en moins, de peur d'épuiser trop rapidement ses réserves de lembas qui lui serait certainement précieuse ; et l'ombre qui venait du Sud, là où elle se dirigeait, lui pesait de plus en plus, l'empêchant de dormir certaines nuits. Puis enfin, elle aperçut les Montagnes Blanches, et à l'Est, _Ephel Dúath_, les Monts de l'Ombre, qui bordaient le royaume du Mordor, lui permettant enfin d'apercevoir réellement l'Ombre qui s'étendait dans tout le Sud. Elle longea alors au pas l'Anórien, après l'avoir traversé, la peur au ventre. Plus que jamais, le souvenir de la Lórien était présent à son esprit.

En s'approchant d'Osgiliath, elle aperçut de nombreuses troupes de ces monstres qui l'avaient attaquée lors de son arrivée, et une peur la saisit, mais cette fois, elle était capable de mettre un nom sur ces créatures... Des Orques... Elle rabattit sur elle son capuchon elfique qui la camoufla quelque peu, ou du moins, les Orques avaient un mal fou à viser, et partit au galop, se jurant qu'elle ne s'arrêterait qu'une fois à Minas Tirith - ou une fois morte. Elle dépassa plusieurs petites troupes d'Orques et entendit chaque fois les flèches siffler en passant près d'elle, mais elle parvint à arriver à l'endroit où l'Anórien se jetait dans l'Anduin sans être blessée. Elle s'arrêta pour contempler les grandes tours blanches de Minas Tirith et ses sept étages qu'elle apercevait à présent, mais une flèche venue de nul part lui toucha l'épaule et elle tomba de cheval. Elle cassa la flèche en laissant la pointe dans la plaie et se retourna pour apercevoir une troupe d'Orques, dont deux avaient déjà armé leur arc pour l'achever, mais Orikon galopa droit sur eux, les dispersant. Lówen sortit alors son épée et les attaqua de front, abattant rapidement les deux archers. Elle était au corps à corps avec un troisième quand elle entendit un hennissement de douleur. Elle se retourna aussitôt pour apercevoir Orikon, blessé à l'un des ses antérieurs, mais qui restait vaillamment près d'elle. Elle acheva l'Orque qu'elle combattait et se tourna vers Orikon.

- Je sais que Haldir t'a dit de veiller sur moi, mais sauve-toi !! Cours jusqu'à Minas Tirith, je te rejoindrais ! cria-t-elle à son cheval.

Celui-ci resta, hésitant, puis partit au triple galop vers la grande cité blanche pendant que Lówen continuait de se battre comme elle le pouvait, mais les Orques étaient plus nombreux qu'elle. Elle reçut un coup dans les côtes qui lui coupa le souffle, et se retrouva à genoux. Elle dut achever son combat au sol, abattant son cinquième Orque, mais ses adversaires étaient toujours en surnombre. Elle entendit alors un cor raisonner, et le son se répercuta dans la Plaine, continua de s'intensifier, puis diminua, jusqu'au silence. Elle releva la tête, étonnée, et eut le temps d'apercevoir des cavaliers venir vers elle avant de recevoir un violent coup sur la tête qui lui brouilla la vue durant de longues minutes, pendant lesquelles une bataille fit rage tout autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle retrouva peu à peu ses sens, tous les Orques avaient été abattus ou mis en fuite. Elle se redressa péniblement en s'appuyant sur son épée d'une main et en se tenant l'épaule de l'autre. Elle ne voyait pas à plus de quelques mètres, ne distinguant qu'un vaste ensemble flou de couleurs. Elle sentit alors quelque chose de mou et d'humide dans son cou, et lorsqu'elle se retourna d'un geste vif en saisissant son épée, elle se trouva face à Orikon.

- Tu es revenu... murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'appuya maladroitement sur son encolure et se tourna vers les soldats qui étaient venus à son aide. L'un descendit de cheval pour s'approcher d'elle pendant que les autres repartaient au galop vers la cité. Elle brandit son épée devant elle, sachant pourtant parfaitement qu'elle serait incapable de combattre un adversaire de plus. Lorsqu'elle put enfin distinguer les traits de visage de celui-ci, elle rabaissa légèrement son épée. Il était grand et imposant, et une intelligence aiguë se lisait dans ses yeux gris. Son visage paraissait sévère, mais il s'éclaira d'un sourire quand il la vit de plus près. Il continua de s'approcher et elle baissa complètement son épée, tandis que Orikon continuait à piaffer. Finalement, l'homme retira le capuchon qui était resté baissé sur la tête de Lówen durant toute la bataille, et son sourire s'élargit.

- Nous avons donc l'honneur d'avoir sauvé la vie d'un Elfe... dit-il.

- Sauvée... Pas encore... murmura-t-elle avant de tomber d'épuisement.

Elle sentit dans une sorte de brouillard l'homme la soulever de terre et la poser en travers d'Orikon, puis prendre ce dernier par la bride, ensuite, elle sentit tout simplement que Orikon partait au galop. En route, elle secoua la tête et se força à se redresser. Elle parvint difficilement à se remettre à cheval, mais ce geste lui arracha un cri de douleur. Elle s'emmêla la main dans la crinière de sa monture et les rênes afin de rester droite, puis leva les yeux vers Minas Tirith, dont les portes se dressaient à présent devant eux. La lumière du soleil sur les murs blanc la fit cligner des yeux, mais elle passa vite sous l'ombre de la porte. En sentant tous les regards tournés vers elle, elle ramena à nouveau son capuchon sur sa tête de manière à cacher son visage, et elle laissa son cheval suivre la longue route qui montait indéniablement en serpentant. Une fois en haut, quelqu'un l'aida à descendre de cheval, elle entendit une conversation agitée entre l'homme qui l'avait ramené et deux autres. Puis l'homme abandonna la conversation et l'aida à marcher pendant que les deux autres continuaient. Il l'emmena jusqu'à une pièce où elle put s'allonger, et l'homme lui lava doucement le visage et appela une femme qui s'occupa de soigner son épaule.

Celle-ci ne se réveilla que beaucoup plus tard, et la faim lui tiraillait l'estomac. Elle se redressa lentement et posa la main sur son épaule qui était bandée, mais elle devina que la plaie était déjà refermée. Elle posa un baiser rapide sur son anneau pour l'en remercier et se leva. On lui avait mis une chemise propre, mais elle portait toujours son pantalon de cuir fin. Elle enfila ses bottes qui avaient été déposées à côté de son lit et sortit de la pièce. Elle découvrit alors avec émerveillement la belle cité de Minas Tirith dont les sept cercles étagés se trouvaient à ses pieds. Elle longea alors un couloir aménagé dans la pierre pour arriver dans une grande salle d'où venait le bruit d'une conversation. Elle resta en retrait, et tendit l'oreille. Il y avait deux hommes, et ils parlaient vite, en Langue Commune, et elle reconnut la voix de celui qui l'avait ramené. Elle s'avança silencieusement et s'appuya à l'ombre d'une colonne pour écouter. Ils parlaient de la cité d'Osgiliath et des Orques du Mordor qui avaient réussi à s'en emparer. Puis la conversation tourna et ils en vinrent à parler d'elle. Elle apprit ainsi que cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'elle était arrivée blessée, et maudit les Orques et leurs stupides flèches empoisonnées. Elle sortit alors de l'ombre et s'avança vers les deux hommes.

Le premier se trouvait en effet être celui qui l'avait sauvé. L'autre était plus grand, mais avait le même maintien, fier et imposant, pourtant, on lisait dans ses yeux une sorte de combativité farouche qu'il n'y avait pas dans les yeux gris et intelligent de l'autre. En la voyant, ils la saluèrent et vinrent vers elle.

- Nous pensions que vous ne vous réveillerez jamais. Cela nous peinait beaucoup, dit celui qui l'avait sauvé. Les Hommes ne survivent généralement pas lorsqu'une flèche d'Orque les atteint.

- Allons Faramir, dit l'autre en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. Les Seigneurs Elfes sont faits d'une autre matière plus solide que les Hommes !

- Je ne suis pas une Elfe, répondit doucement Lówen. Je suis du peuple des Hommes.

- Mais de quelle contrée ? demanda celui qui l'avait sauvé. Une contrée éloignée assurément, je n'ai jamais entendu dire que fille d'Homme puisse être aussi belle !

- Plus éloignée que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, soupira-t-elle en souriant.

- Et à qui avons-nous l'honneur, vous qui ressemblez tant à une Elfe de l'Ancien Temps ?

- Les Elfes de la Lórien où j'ai séjourné plusieurs mois à mon arrivée en Terre du Milieu me nomment Lówen.

- C'est donc pour cela, vous avez séjourné bien longuement en Lórien, plus que la raison ne l'autorise ! On raconte bien des légendes au sujet de cette forêt ! Mais cela explique peut-être votre ressemblance avec les Elfes... Pour ma part, je me nomme Boromir, grand Capitaine des armée du Gondor et fils aîné de l'intendant Denethor. Et voici mon jeune frère, Faramir, qui vous a trouvé près de l'Anórien. Mais que faisiez-vous donc là ?

- Je voyageais. Mon but était de venir à Minas Tirith, et par chance j'y suis, et en vie, pour y séjourner quelques temps avec la permission de ses gouverneurs, et je serais ensuite partie vers Edoras, puis en Eriador.

- C'est un voyage bien périlleux que vous avez décidé de faire là, et en période dangereuse. Les armées de l'ennemi envahissent peu à peu le Sud. Le seul rempart était Osgiliath, mais elle est maintenant aux mains du Mordor, et les armées d'Orques n'hésitent plus à passer l'Anduin. C'est une chance que nous vous ayons trouvée.

- Et pour cela, jamais je ne pourrais vous remercier suffisamment.

- Nous n'avons guère besoin de vos remerciements, c'est un insigne honneur que de sauver la vie d'un ami des Elfes.

- Et bien, rit Lówen, arrêtons ici les remerciements et les honneurs, et parlons franchement. Car si je dois séjourner ici quelques temps, j'aimerais que ce soit en compagnie d'amis.

- Nous devenons donc vos amis avec plaisir, répondit Faramir, mais vous ne nous verrez guère souvent. Nous combattons chaque jour pour reconquérir Osgiliath, et nous repartons d'ailleurs ce soir avec nos hommes.

- Et bien, si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais visiter cette ville en votre compagnie avant votre départ.

- Faramir vous accompagnera, pour ma part, je dois parler avec notre père, répondit Boromir.

Sur ces mots, il s'inclina pour la saluer et sortit. Faramir resta longuement plongé dans ses pensées, et, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle fut saisie d'une profonde tristesse, et elle devina que cette tristesse était celle de Faramir. Il ferma les yeux et soupira longuement, comme pour reprendre ses esprits, et se tourna vers elle en se forçant au sourire. Mais en croisant son regard, le sourire disparut, et elle s'aperçut qu'elle était en train de le sonder du regard comme les Elfes l'avaient si souvent fait avec elle. Elle baissa rapidement le regard en s'excusant.

- Vous avez même le regard pénétrant que les Elfes de l'Ancien Temps si l'on en croit les récits anciens. Etes-vous sûre que vous n'en êtes pas un?

- Assurément, dit-elle dans un murmure.

- Pardonnez-moi, vous y ressemblez pourtant à s'y méprendre.

- Je n'ai pas à vous accorder de pardon, vous ne serez pas le dernier à vous y méprendre.

Faramir sourit et l'invita à le suivre. Ils parcoururent un long couloir magnifiquement décoré pour arriver dans une vaste cour au milieu de laquelle se trouvait une fontaine d'eau claire et pure, et au centre de cette fontaine se trouvait un grand arbre blanc, qui semblait avoir connu maints générations d'hommes, et qui dépérissait. Elle ne put se retenir et s'approcha pour en effleurer le tronc. Puis elle s'avança dans la pelouse verdoyante jusqu'à l'extrémité du jardin et ouvrit les yeux de surprise quand elle vit que le jardin se trouvait sur une immense corniche qui dépassait de la falaise sur laquelle la ville avait été construite. De là, elle voyait toute la cité, et le Plateau qui s'étendait devant elle, ainsi que l'Anórien. Elle pouvait également voir Minas Morgul, la Tour Sombre, et au-delà, les Monts de l'Ombre, frontière du Royaume du Mordor. Elle tomba à genoux en sentant l'ombre s'étendre jusque dans son cœur et en masquer toutes les couleurs, en étouffer tous les souvenirs joyeux. Elle leva la tête vers le Mordor et se redressa difficilement, d'un air de défi. Elle était, sans le savoir, en train de défier ouvertement la puissance du Seigneur Sombre, et cela n'était pas pour lui plaire, car à ce moment-là, son regard était fixé sur elle, l'examinant et essayant de la sonder. Une lutte s'engagea entre Lówen et lui, car elle tentait de lui fermer son esprit tout en continuant de le défier ouvertement, et lui exerçait tout le pouvoir qui était en sa possession pour passer les portes de son esprit.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Faramir en s'approchant. Auriez-vous le vertige ? se moqua-t-il.

- Non... Le pouvoir du Mordor s'étend donc jusqu'ici même, à Minas Tirith...

Elle détourna avec difficultés le regard du Mordor, remettant le duel à une autre fois, et se tourna vers Faramir, remarquant qu'il avait le regard tourné vers Osgiliath, et dans ses yeux se lisait une vague tristesse.

- Le pouvoir du Mordor... Jusque dans nos murs...

- Oubliez ce que je viens de dire, répondit-elle. Cela n'avait aucun sens, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait désinvolte.

Il haussa lentement les épaules et continua de fixer la ville fluviale. Lówen tourna son regard dans cette direction et vit des troupes entières d'Orques descendre de Minas Morgul et infester Osgiliath. Mais Faramir ne regardait plus rien à présent, son regard errait dans le vide.

- Faramir, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Qu'y a-t-il donc?

- Rien, ne vous en faites pas. Venez, je vous ferai visiter la cité.

- Pas avant de savoir ce qui vous ronge. Je ne suis pas une Elfe, Faramir, mais votre chagrin est si grand que je le ressens en moi-même.

- Je ne souhaite pas en parler, murmura-t-il. Pas aujourd'hui. Profitons de cette belle journée, ce soir, je retournerai sur le front avec mon frère. Là-bas, la fumée des feux que la guerre allume cache la lumière du soleil. Je veux profiter de cette belle journée d'été, oublier un instant la guerre et la ruine future de notre pays...

- Comment pouvez-vous déjà prévoir la fin, alors que ce n'est que le commencement...

- Une seule chose peut nous sauver... Que l'épée qui fut brisée revienne au Gondor et combatte le Mordor une nouvelle fois.

- L'épée qui fut brisé..., répéta lentement Lówen.

Elle avait entendu cette histoire. L'épée d'Elendil fut brisée alors qu'il combattait Sauron lui-même, il y a bien des siècles. Et ce fut Isildur, son fils, qui réussit à vaincre le Seigneur du Mordor grâce à cette lame brisée. Elle savait également que cette lame brisée se trouvait à Imladris, et qu'elle était gardée par les Elfes, qui utiliseraient leur talent pour la reforger lors du retour du roi. Arwen lui avait déjà raconté toute cette histoire. Mais Lówen doutait fortement que la lignée d'Isildur ne se soit pas encore éteinte.

- J'ai fait maintes fois le même rêve depuis l'assaut d'Osgiliath, poursuivit Faramir. Dans ce rêve, le ciel s'assombrissait à l'Est, et le tonnerre grondait de façon croissante. Mais de l'Ouest venait encore une pâle lumière, et de cette lumière sortait une voix, lointaine mais claire, qui me criait :

_Cherche l'épée qui fut brisée :_

_A Imladris elle se trouve ;_

_Des conseils seront pris_

_Plus forts que les charmes de Morgul._

_Un signe sera montrée_

_Que le Destin est proche,_

_Car le Fléau d'Isildur se réveillera,_

_Et le Semi-Homme se dressera._

Mon père ne s'est accordé à ne nous révéler qu'une seule chose. Imladris était jadis le nom que les Elfes donnaient à une vallée du Nord lointain où demeurait Elrond, le plus grand des maîtres du savoir. Je souhaiterais faire le voyage jusqu'à cette vallée afin de savoir comment sauver le Gondor, mais mon père s'y refuse il... Il ne me fait pas confiance.

- C'est donc cela. Votre père ne vous accorde aucune confiance et aucun mérite. Il préfère Boromir. C'est cela qui vous cause tant de chagrin ? Ne soyez pas triste. Votre père vous aime, j'en suis sûre... Peut-être qu'il ne le sait pas encore, voilà tout. Pour ce qui est d'Imladris... Peut-être a-t-il raison quelque part de ne pas vous laisser aller. Le voyage peut être très périlleux, et de plus, les hommes ont besoin de votre présence ici...

- Vous savez quelque chose. J'ai vu une lueur traverser votre regard quand j'ai parlé de l'épée qui fut brisée. Se trouve-t-elle réellement à Imladris ?

- Je ne saurais vous le dire. Elle s'y trouvait jadis, mais de nos jours, j'ignore où elle se trouve.

- Mais pourtant vous...

- Faites-moi donc visiter la ville maintenant ! Vous m'en avez fait la promesse, et la course du soleil est trop rapide. Il fera bientôt nuit et nous serons toujours assis ici à parler !

- Suivez-moi alors, dit-il en riant. Je pourrais vous accorder n'importe quelle faveur.

- Dans ce cas, accordez-moi la faveur de me laisser vous accompagner jusqu'à Osgiliath. Je souhaite combattre.

- Sauf tout le respect que je vous dois, vous ne seriez pas d'une grande aide. Vous n'avez pas tenu longtemps au bord de l'Anduin !

- Ils m'avaient prise par surprise et ils étaient en bien plus grand nombre ! s'indigna-t-elle, faisant rire Faramir.

- Nous demanderons à Boromir ce qu'il en pense au repas de ce soir. Pour ma part, je ne vous laisserais pas aller si c'était à moi de choisir. Je ne risquerais pas votre vie inutilement. Vous devriez plutôt partir d'ici au plus vite et continuer votre voyage, ou mieux encore, retourner auprès des Elfes de la Lórien, car c'est encore là-bas que vous serez le plus à l'abri.

- Nous verrons donc cela ce soir, acheva-t-elle dans un sourire, mettant fin à la conversation.

A ces mots, ils descendirent quelques cinquante marches pour se retrouver au septième cercle, et Faramir commença à raconter l'histoire du Gondor avec un grand plaisir, Lówen le suivait tranquillement, ne se lassant jamais d'écouter les autres parler.


	7. Chapitre Six

**Coucou tous ! Toujours aucun changement sauf dans les dialogues... L'histoire reste cependant la même... Bonne lecture !!**

**CHAPITRE SIX:**

Au repas du soir, après les maintes politesses que Lówen échangea avec Denethor, l'intendant de Gondor, la conversation tourna autour de la menace ennemie et des autres Royaumes qui n'envoyaient pas de renforts. Elle se contenta d'écouter, n'ayant pas grand chose à dire des autres royaume pour n'en avoir connu qu'un seul, celui de la Lórien. Mais bientôt, elle eut la désagréable impression que Denethor devenait différent, que sous son apparence d'homme fier et loyal se cachait un être perverti, sans aucun espoir... Peut-être était-elle sans le savoir en train de forcer la porte de son cœur comme le faisaient parfois les Elfes...

Elle ne cessait de jeter des regards en coin à Faramir qui était renfermé sur lui-même et plongé dans ses pensées. Elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi puisque quelques minutes auparavant, Denethor avait fait l'éloge de Boromir, accablant ensuite Faramir de reproches. Boromir avait alors rapidement détourné la conversation mais l'intendant continuait de regarder son plus jeune fils d'un œil si mauvais que Lówen en fut indignée. Mais elle ne prit la parole que lorsqu'une question lui était directement adressée, et jusque là, l'intendant ne lui avait demandé que son nom, trop préoccupé qu'il était par la perte d'Osgiliath la veille même.

- D'où venez-vous donc ? demanda-t-il en se tournant soudainement vers elle, comme s'il venait seulement de se souvenir de sa présence.

- De contrées trop éloignées pour que vous puissiez les connaître, je le crains. Mais j'ai longuement séjourné en Lórien, parmi les Elfes.

- Une amie des Elfes ! pesta alors l'intendant de Gondor. Ces égoïstes qui nous ont tous abandonnés au cours de cet âge !

- Ils ont d'abord leurs propres frontières à protéger avant de songer à aider les autres !

Elle continua de fixer l'intendant pendant un temps, puis s'excusa et se leva de table. Elle alla dans la cour où se trouvait l'arbre blanc et s'avança jusqu'au bord de la corniche pour s'y asseoir, laissant ses jambes se balancer dans le vide. Puis elle s'allongea, fixant le ciel. Les étoiles n'étaient pas aussi brillantes qu'en Lórien, et les fumées des champs de bataille à proximité montaient si haut qu'elles les voilaient, mais Lówen ne pouvait s'empêcher de les admirer malgré tout.

Boromir vint la rejoindre quelques temps après, et elle entendit ses pas lourds et réguliers avant même qu'il ait atteint le jardin. Il s'arrêta longuement, hésitant probablement, mais s'approcha finalement. Elle ne se redressa pas lorsqu'il s'assit à ses côté, mais elle le salua d'un sourire. Il resta silencieux, et elle attendit patiemment qu'il prenne la parole, presque sûre de ce qu'il dirait.

- Je vais sûrement bientôt partir pour Imladris, dit-il finalement. Mais pas tout de suite. Je resterais d'abord jusqu'à ce qu'Osgiliath soit récupérée.

- Pourquoi ne pas laisser Faramir y aller ? demanda-t-elle. C'est lui qui a fait ce rêve, non ? Il m'en a parlé, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard surpris de Boromir. C'est à lui d'y aller, il pourrait aussi faire ses preuves à votre père.

- Je ne pense pas qu'un jour Faramir ait les faveurs de notre père. Je le souhaiterais pourtant, car il les mérite grandement, mais il a une trop grande sensibilité.

- Cela ne se remarque pas non plus au premier coup d'oeil...

- Oui, mais il l'a montré maintes fois après la mort de notre mère, quand nous étions enfants. Il a longtemps pleuré le soir, pendant plusieurs années. Pour cela, notre père le considère comme plus faible.

- N'as-tu pas pleuré toi-même ? Et lui, "grand intendant de Gondor", n'a-t-il pas pleuré ? ajouta-t-elle d'un sarcastique.

- Juste le jour des funérailles. Quand à moi, je voulais être fort pour mon frère, je voulais l'aider à faire son deuil. Je ne pleurais qu'en cachette et si rarement... Afin qu'il sente qu'il avait quelqu'un de fort pour l'aider.

- Comment peut-on blâmer un enfant de pleurer la mort de sa mère... murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour Boromir.

Celui-ci soupira et se leva.

- Bien, le départ pour Osgiliath est imminent. Et deux choix s'offrent à toi, dit-il comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

- Lesquels ? demanda-t-elle, sur le même ton.

- Et bien tu peux nous accompagner, comme tu l'as proposé à Faramir, ou alors partir et continuer ton voyage.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je pars ce soir quoiqu'il en soit.

Lówen sourit puis se laissa guider jusqu'à l'écurie où Orikon l'accueillit d'un hennissement de joie. Ses armes avaient été déposées à l'entrée de sa stalle. Elle prit une épaisse tunique de cuir, ceignit sa ceinture par-dessus, et enfila une longue cape de tissu vert et épais. Elle remit sa dague dans sa ceinture et ses autres armes sur son dos et sortit doucement son cheval en le tirant par la bride, puis se dirigea aux pieds de la cité où l'armée du Gondor n'attendait plus qu'elle. En la voyant, Faramir vint vers elle au pas, puis il descendit de cheval.

- Je ne te conseille pas de venir, c'est trop dangereux. Je ne doute pas que tu sois une excellente guerrière, néanmoins, ce n'est pas un homme - ou une femme - de plus qui fera la différence, il ne sert à rien de risquer ta vie, murmura-t-il à toute vitesse.

- Oh, je suis vraiment navrée Faramir mais vois-tu, j'ai donné ma parole à ton frère !

Elle monta à cheval avec un grand sourire et s'éloigna vers Boromir. Bien-sûr, elle ne s'était absolument pas engagée, mais ce mensonge lui permettrait de voyager jusqu'à Osgiliath sans que Faramir essaie de la convaincre du contraire. Mais quand l'armée se mit enfin en marche, Boromir se placer à sa gauche à sa gauche.

- Tu n'as donné aucune parole, lui reprocha-t-il. J'ignorais que les Elfes - ou leurs amis - pouvaient se comporter ainsi.

- Comment ?

- En manipulateurs, continua-t-il.

- Oh, vous ne savez pas tout des Elfes des Anciens Temps alors... Il y en avait des manipulateurs, des traîtres... C'était sans doute une minorité mais il y en avait... Mais si vous y tenez, je jure solennellement que je ne repartirai pas avant qu'Osgiliath soit libre de nouveau.

- Maintenant je ne peux plus rien dire qui puisse éviter que tu prennes le risque de sacrifier ta vie... J'espère que ce serment ne te retiendra pas trop longtemps dans le Gondor, et surtout pas pour toujours...

- Je l'espère aussi.

- Au fait, qui est ce Haldir ?

- Tu connais Haldir ?

- Tu parlais dans ton sommeil. Et le nom de Haldir revenait très souvent. Je suppose que c'est un Elfe vu que son nom l'est.

- Et bien je ne pensais pas être aussi bavarde.

- Alors, qui est-ce ?

- Mon maître d'armes... Et un très grand ami... Il représente beaucoup pour moi.

- Et mon frère, que représente-t-il ?

Pour toute réponse, Lówen haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas l'intérêt de la question. Boromir rit joyeusement, et à l'entendre, personne n'aurait pu croire qu'il se rendait à la guerre. Elle réfléchit quelques instants, se torturant l'esprit pour essayer de comprendre d'où venait cette question au sujet de Faramir, mais abandonna finalement, n'ayant pas l'esprit à ça.

- Au fait ! dit-elle finalement au bout de quelques minutes. Où est Faramir ?

- En avant, parti avec quelques éclaireurs. Ils ne devraient pas tarder... Nous allons établir un campement ici pour les attendre, nous ne pouvons pas nous risquer trop en avant.

- Et s'ils ne reviennent pas ?

- Ils reviendront.

Le ton était sans réplique et elle descendit de cheval. Les hommes en firent autant et restèrent debout à côté de leur monture, ou encore assis contre le flanc des chevaux qui acceptaient de se coucher. Puis, finalement, tous firent la même chose et s'assirent. Orikon aussi s'était allongé, et Lówen restait debout près de lui, le regard fixé vers Osgiliath, fouillant la nuit à la recherche des éclaireurs. Elle sentait la peur monter en elle, mais ce n'était pas uniquement la sienne, c'était surtout la peur des autres, et elle ne savait que faire pour leur redonner courage. Elle se mit à genoux près d'Orikon pour lui caresser l'encolure et fouilla dans ses affaires pour y prendre un peu d'eau, mais elle se trompa de sac et trouva la flûte que Arwen lui avait offert. Elle hésita longuement, jeta des regards aux soldats qui attendaient, angoissés, puis, portant la flûte à sa bouche, commença à souffler doucement dedans. Ce ne fut d'abord qu'un murmure, un faible son, mais elle continua de souffler et joua une mélodie que Haldir lui avait appris, sentant ses doutes et sa propre peur s'envoler au fur et à mesure qu'elle jouait.

Les soldats d'abord sur leur garde, se tournèrent vers elle, surpris, puis écoutèrent la musique, et un calme envahit leurs cœurs, le courage les regagnant peu à peu. Lówen joua jusqu'à ce qu'un lointain son de sabots parviennent jusqu'à ses oreilles. Elle écarta alors la flûte de sa bouche.

- Ils reviennent, murmura-t-elle.

Elle tourna la tête vers les cavaliers que seule elle pouvait voir pour le moment, mais bientôt les autres les entendirent arriver à leur tour, et se levèrent prêts à se remettre en route. Boromir se précipita vers son frère qui descendit de cheval. Il commença alors à faire son compte-rendu à toute vitesse et à voix basse. Lówen s'approcha silencieusement et écouta.

- Il y a plusieurs troupes d'Orques placés sur notre droite et notre gauche. Si nous avançons plus, ils nous attaqueront par derrière. Et il n'y a aucun moyen de les contourner, ils sont trop nombreux. Si nous y allons maintenant, nous nous retrouverons pris dans un étau, cette guerre sera rapidement finie et le dernier rempart du monde libre tombera.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, nous savions tous que ceci serait la dernière bataille, dit Boromir. Nous vaincrons ou nous mourrons, il n'y a plus d'autres échappatoires. Dis aux hommes de se préparer, nous passerons au galop et combattrons dans la ville.

- Alors vous comptez foncer dans le tas? intervint Lówen. Pas très judicieux comme tactique.

- Et que proposes-tu petite Elfe ? demanda Boromir.

- En ne fonçant pas droit dans le piège de l'ennemi. Ils comptent nous attaquer par derrière, pourquoi ne ferions-nous pas la même chose ? Ils ignorent notre nombre. Il suffit d'envoyer la moitié des troupes en avant, et quand le piège se refermera, la seconde moitié pourra intervenir, et nous serons sur un pied d'égalité.

- Haldir t'aurait donc aussi appris l'art de la guerre ? se moqua Boromir une fois de plus, et une ombre rapide passa sur le visage de Faramir.

Lówen sourit rapidement, puis les ordres furent donné. Boromir partirait devant avec la première moitié, et Faramir et Lówen attendraient derrière avec la seconde moitié que l'ennemi se dévoile. Ils les regardèrent nerveusement s'avancer dans l'obscurité, et bientôt, ils disparurent de la vue de tous, sauf de Lówen. Mais bientôt, elle vit d'autres formes sombres les dépasser vers la droite et vers la gauche, que personne n'aperçut car ils étaient tous occupés à chercher les signes d'une bataille en avant. Elle s'approcha discrètement de Faramir et se pencha pour lui parler à l'oreille, ce qui le fit sursauter et frissonner.

- Ils ne trouveront personne en avant, dit-elle si bas que Faramir eut peine à l'entendre.

- Comment ça ?

- Vous avez été suivis, l'ennemi a entendu notre plan, il est en train de nous contourner. Il faut les rappeler, car c'est ici qu'aura lieu la bataille.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Je les vois. Ces satanés _Yrch_ sont maintenant derrière nous. Y a-t-il un moyen de prévenir les soldats sans que l'ennemi ne sache que nous avons repéré sa présence ?

- Non je ne crois pas... Où sont-ils à présent ? demanda Faramir en regardant autour de lui.

- Arrête ! Ne regarde pas comme ça autour de toi, ils vont savoir que nous les avons repéré. Ils se trouvent à présent derrière nous et sur les côtés. Je pense pouvoir abattre la moitié de ceux qui sont à droite avec des flèches. Mais cela donnera l'alerte. Il faut que... attend. J'ai une petite idée.

Puis elle se racla bruyamment la gorge tout en atteignant son arc et en armant trois flèches d'un coup.

- Je crois que c'est perdu d'avance, dit-elle en bandant son arc, prêt à tirer, à voix haute et forte. Les Orques sont trop fort. Nous n'avons aucune chance. Nous ne devrions pas aller plus en avant. Ecoutez-moi tous ! dit-elle en se tournant vers les soldats ébahis. Nous ne devrions vraiment pas aller plus en avant, pourquoi n'attendons-nous pas le retour des autres ? S'ils ne reviennent pas, nous dirons qu'ils ont été vaincus et que nous sommes revenus au péril de notre vie !

Faramir ouvrit la bouche, mais, comprenant vaguement l'idée de Lówen, il s'avança à ses côtés et se tourna vers ses soldats.

- Elle n'a pas tort ! Nous pourrions dire que nous avons combattu ici même !

Pendant qu'il continuait, Lówen voyait les Orques se regarder d'un air ahuri, sans comprendre, mais certains s'écartaient déjà, croyant qu'il n'y aurait pas de bataille. Elle s'approcha alors d'un des soldats et lui murmura à l'oreille:

- Nous sommes encerclés, passe le mot aux autres, ils attaqueront quand j'aurais tiré mes premières flèches. Fais vite et sois discret.

Plus Faramir continuait son discours et plus les Orques s'écartaient, jugeant qu'il serait inutile de les attaquer et de risquer des pertes puisqu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire demi-tour. Elle entendait aussi les murmures des hommes qui se passaient le mot et les vit mettre la main sur la garde de leurs épée ou tenir leurs lances prêts à attaquer.

- Finalement, peut-être que nous abattrons tout de même quelques Orques avant de rentrer, dit-elle d'un ton distrait en abattant trois des seuls Orques restés près d'eux.

Elle sortit trois autres flèches et en abattit encore trois autres qui tombèrent en hurlant de surprise. Les soldats partirent alors dans toutes les directions, abattant les Orques qui ne s'attendaient pas à un tel retournement, et bientôt, tous furent abattus au son de cris: "Pour le Gondor" que les soldats hurlaient. Puis ils partirent au galop rejoindre le reste des troupes, Lówen scrutant les alentours à la recherche d'Orques fugitifs et lâchant parfois les rênes pour en abattre. Finalement, ils rejoignirent les autres. Boromir vint auprès d'eux, étonné.

- Faramir, il y en avait beaucoup moins que ce que tu avais laissé entendre, nous n'en avons fait qu'une bouchée, et de plus, aucune troupe n'est arrivée de derrière.

- C'est parce que nous avons nous-même été attaqués. Ils ont suivis les éclaireurs et ont entendu notre plan. Mais nous les avons aussi abattus, dit Lówen. Cependant le plus gros de leurs troupes est resté en avant, et il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. De nuit, nous pourrons nous approcher plus près sans être vu.

- C'est là que finalement, tu as tort. Nous n'attaquerons pas cette nuit, nous nous diviserons en deux. Le plus gros des troupes restera ici, attendant un signal, pendant que le reste remontera vers le Nord. Nous laisserons nos chevaux, et nous entrerons dans Osgiliath en remontant par le fleuve. Il y a de gros rondins de bois, nous nous mettrons dessus. Nous devrions arriver à l'aube à l'entrée de la ville si nous partons maintenant. Une fois à l'intérieur, nous nous infiltrerons aussi silencieusement que possible, et quand nous le jugerons nécessaire, le signal sera donné pour que le reste des troupes attaque, expliqua Boromir à toute allure.

- Quel sera le signal?

- Mon cor.

- Et qui part?

- Faramir et moi, toi si tu le désires, et deux ou trois hommes de plus. Nous devons être les plus discrets possible.

Il choisit ainsi quelques soldats et ils commencèrent à remonter vers le Nord. En chemin, elle laissa sa pensée s'envoler encore plus loin vers le Nord, vers la Lórien, et vers Haldir. Cela faisait maintenant presque deux mois qu'elle l'avait quitté. Et peut-être n'y retournerait-elle jamais. Car elle l'avait compris à travers les mots de Boromir. Il n'était pas question de siéger longuement devant la ville en combattant des mois durant. Il fallait récupérer Osgiliath, et ce serait cette nuit-là et le lendemain, ou bien jamais...


	8. Chapitre Sept

**RAS !!**

**CHAPITRE SEPT:**

Une fois au bord du fleuve, ils descendirent de cheval et se préparèrent. Lówen avait cherché par terre des flèches et mit celles qu'elle avait trouvées dans son carquois. Elle prit une bouchée de lembas pendant que les autres essayaient de s'alléger pour avancer plus vite sur le fleuve, puis elle s'avança au bord de l'eau et aperçut les rondins de bois dont Boromir avait parlé. Elle en poussa un doucement à l'eau et monta dessus en un bond léger et souple, puis elle s'assit en attendant les autres. Quand ils furent tous sur un rondin, ils se laissèrent porter par le courant, à plusieurs mètres d'intervalle chacun. Boromir était en tête, suivi de Faramir, des deux soldats qui avaient été choisis, puis Lówen en dernier. Etant plus légère que les autres, elle dut constamment ralentir son embarcation de fortune afin de ne pas rattraper ceux de devant, et enfin, elle arriva à quai. Les autres s'étaient aventurés dans la cité sans l'attendre, et ils avaient déjà abattu un bon nombre d'Orques. Elle ramassa encore quelques flèches qui n'étaient pas brisées, puis saisit son arc, et commença sa lente progression dans la cité. Elle contourna plusieurs rues et maisons, mais il semblait qu'elle avait pris la même route que l'un de ses alliés, car tous les Orques qu'elle croisait était déjà mort.

A un autre tournant, elle entendit un piétinement bruyant et déboucha vivement pour se trouver face à Faramir qui achevait un Orque. Elle saisit une flèche avec une habilité déconcertante puis arma son arc. La flèche siffla dans les airs, passa à quelques millimètres de l'oreille de Faramir pour aller se planter dans le front d'un Orque qui tomba avec un bruit sourd. Faramir regarda derrière lui.

- Merci.

- On est quitte maintenant, répondit-elle rapidement.

Puis, en lui adressant un sourire, elle continua sa route et l'entendit prendre une autre direction. Elle ne compta pas le nombre d'Orques abattus, mais plus elle s'enfonçait dans la cité et plus ils étaient nombreux. Parfois, elle se cachait dans des renfoncements pour laisser passer des patrouilles d'une vingtaine d'Orques qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu vaincre à elle toute seule.

Alors qu'une fois de plus elle se cachait dans un renfoncement, elle sentit la porte se dérober et elle fut attirée à l'intérieur. Quelqu'un la plaqua violemment contre un mur et un couteau fut placé sous sa gorge.

- Tiens donc, mais que fait un Elfe solitaire dans cette cité ?

Lówen sentit le couteau s'appuyer un peu plus. En face d'elle se trouvait plusieurs hommes, des soldats du Gondor sûrement, qui devaient êtres des rares survivants des troupes restées sur place. Elle essaya d'écarter son cou du couteau, mais celui-ci se pressa un peu plus, et elle ressentit une étrange brûlure puis elle sentit son sang couler lentement dans son cou puis sur sa poitrine en un mince filet chaud et poisseux.

- Alors ? insista le soldat.

- Damrod, lâchez-là !

L'homme se retourna et se recula respectueusement de quelques pas en voyant Boromir se tenir droit devant lui. Elle tomba à genoux, et en portant sa main à sa gorge, elle s'aperçut que l'homme la lui avait largement entaillée, mais peu profondément.

- Heureux de vous revoir capitaine. J'ai trouvé cet Elfe en train de rôder dans la ville et je me suis dit que...

- Et depuis quand les Elfes sont devenus les ennemis des hommes ? demanda Lówen d'une voix mauvaise et menaçante.

En l'entendant parler ainsi, Boromir crut bon de s'interposer entre elle et l'homme, car déjà elle s'était levée et avait saisi sa dague.

- Calme-toi Lówen, ordonna Boromir.

- Mais tu es blessée !! s'exclama Faramir qui venait d'arriver.

- Ca ira, dit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux, puis, en jetant un regard mauvais à Damrod, le soldat qui l'avait blessée, elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

Elle franchit la porte sous le regard ébahi de Faramir, qui, surpris par son changement de caractère, était resté debout devant elle sans faire un seul geste pour l'arrêter. Elle arracha un morceau de sa chemise et le mit autour de son cou en le serrant autant qu'elle le put sans pour autant s'étrangler, puis regarda autour d'elle. Elle remarqua avec horreur qu'elle se trouvait sur le pas d'une porte, juste devant une grande place où les Orques avaient installé un campement. Elle se recula contre la porte, et, juste avant qu'un bras puissant ne la ramène à l'intérieur, elle eut le temps de remarquer des barils pleins de poudre entassés au centre de la place.

- Tu es folle de partir toute seule comme ça ? s'écria Faramir une fois qu'il l'eut ramenée à l'intérieur. Ne refais plus jamais ça !

- A l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur, c'est pareil, je risque à tout moment de me faire égorger !

Faramir ouvrit la bouche mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, elle se dirigea en le bousculant vers le fond de la pièce où se tenait Damrod. Il recula en voyant Lówen s'approcher de lui, mais elle continua quand même d'avancer vers lui et sortit une flèche. Là, Boromir tenta de s'interposer, mais elle se contenta d'y mettre le feu grâce à la torche que tenait le soldat.

- Merci, dit-elle rapidement.

Les autres la regardèrent, surpris de ce nouveau changement d'attitude, pendant qu'elle ouvrait doucement la porte en armant son arc. Faramir se pencha par l'entrebâillement de la porte pour voir ce qu'elle faisait, et quand il comprit, il retourna à l'intérieur en conseillant aux autres de se préparer à combattre. Elle lâcha la flèche qui alla se planter tout droit dans l'un des barils de poudre. Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne se passa, puis une énorme explosion jaillit, en entraînant une autre, puis une autre, jusqu'à ce que la place fut débarrassée du plus gros des troupes. Elle remit alors son arc sur son dos et saisit son épée, se jetant dans la masse des Orques fuyants, tandis que le cor de Boromir raisonnait dans la ville, se répercutant sûrement jusqu'à Minas Tirith même. Elle massacra tous les Orques qui se trouvaient sur son chemin sans pitié, avec un calme déconcertant. Puis, au bout de plusieurs heures de lutte sans relâche, alors qu'elle achevait le dernier Orque qui se trouvait près d'elle, le cor du Gondor se fit de nouveau entendre, mais cette fois, il y avait les cris de victoire des troupes. Elle se redressa alors et regarda autour d'elle. A l'autre bout de la rue dans laquelle elle s'était enfoncée pour poursuivre l'ennemi se trouvait Faramir, et avec lui, Damrod. Elle les regarda longuement, puis détourna la tête avant de s'enfoncer dans les rues, à la recherche d'autres Orques.

Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, depuis l'incident dans cette bâtisse, il y avait une rage en elle qui avait constamment augmenté d'intensité, et elle avait besoin de se défouler. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang à cause de l'entaille de sa gorge et des blessures infligées par les Orques, et pourtant, elle avançait sans relâche dans les rues, sans faire attention au brouillard qui obscurcissait peu à peu sa vue. Mais au détour d'une ruelle, alors qu'elle avait énormément de peine à poser un pied devant l'autre, elle sentit l'anneau se resserer cruellement, et elle vit autour d'elle une douce lueur rappelant celle de la Lune qui l'entourait, puis elle tomba à genoux, s'appuyant contre un pan de mur en posant une main dessus. Elle resta longtemps ainsi, la tête lui tournant. Il lui sembla entendre une voix dans sa tête qui parlait un langage oublié depuis longtemps et qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Puis soudain, l'anneau se desserra pour revenir à une taille normale, et la faible lueur diminua d'intensité jusqu'à disparaître. Elle se releva alors, et reprit sa marche dans les rues, mais cette fois, elle n'avait plus aucun but. Sa colère était retombée, et maintenant, elle errait simplement, ramassant tout de même des flèches par-ci par-là.

Enfin, son errance la ramena sur la place où avait eu lieu la bataille finale. Des tentes avaient été dressées, pour se reposer et se nourrir, mais la plupart des hommes étaient occupés à rassembler les corps des soldats tombés. Elle avança d'un pas mal assuré entre les tentes quand quelqu'un la prit par le bras et l'emmena vers la plus grande.

- Faramir qu'est-ce que tu fais ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Je t'emmène te faire soigner ! Tu n'as pas vu dans quel état tu es !

- Quel état ? Faramir, je vais bien je t'assure !

Il s'arrêta alors et l'observa, puis, ses yeux reflétant l'étonnement, il s'approcha doucement d'elle et retira le bout de tissu qu'elle avait autour du cou et passa ses doigts sur l'endroit où il aurait du y avoir une large plaie.

- Par quelle magie tu...

- Je l'ignore. En tout cas, je vais bien.

A son grand étonnement, Faramir la prit dans ses bras pendant quelques secondes puis s'en alla, la laissant là où elle était, toute étonnée. Elle resta longuement les yeux dans le vague, ses pensées errant dans un monde éloigné. Puis elle regarda son anneau, passa une main sur sa gorge et sourit. Elle alla ensuite aider les hommes à élever un bûcher au centre de la place où ils brûlèrent les corps des Orques pendant que d'autres s'occupaient des soldats morts. Ils serraient enterrés dans une plaine à la limite de la ville.

Enfin, elle entra sous la tente où les soldats se reposaient et mangeaient. Certains chantaient, et d'autres dansaient. Mais la plupart étaient encore silencieux, perturbés par les nombreuses pertes. Tous arrêtèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire quand elle entra, et elle aperçut Faramir à l'opposé qui détourna le regard en la voyant. Puis tous recommencèrent à rire, chanter, manger ou boire, et elle s'avança vers Faramir qui était assis dans un coin, absorbé dans ses pensées. Elle alla s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Qu'y a-t-il?

- Rien. Ou plutôt... Non, ce n'est rien...

- Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose.

- Non, c'est juste que... Sais-tu que tu nous a fait peur tout à l'heure ?

- Quand ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- Après que Damrod t'ait blessée accidentellement. Il y avait dans tes yeux une flamme vive et farouche, et ta voix n'était plus la même, comme déformée par la colère. Puis tu es partie et tu as froidement abattu tous ces Orques, sans jamais t'arrêter, avec une rage que nous n'avions jamais vu encore, chez aucun homme.

- Je...

- Et puis ensuite, tu es revenue, tout à fait calme comme auparavant, une lueur joyeuse et pourtant mélancolique dans tes yeux, mais le son de ta voix était de nouveau chaleureux. Et tu n'avais plus aucune marque visible de blessure.

- Je...

- Et maintenant, quand je regarde dans tes yeux, je me perd, plus encore qu'avant cette bataille, et je sens la tristesse m'envahir. Tu as su voir quand moi-même j'étais triste, et tu as su deviner pourquoi. C'est à mon tour de voir que tu es envahie par la tristesse, et de deviner pourquoi. La Lórien te manque n'est-ce pas?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire cela ?

- Le plus troublant, c'est que quand tu te battais, tu marmonnais des choses incompréhensibles, mais toujours au sujet de la Lórien, et parmi ses phrases sans sens, j'ai compris. J'ai compris que tu avais peur de ne pouvoir jamais plus y retourner. Ce n'était pas la peur de mourir à proprement parler, juste la peur de perdre la Lórien pour toujours. J'ai compris que ce changement de caractère était du à cela. Tu voulais vivre pour revoir les Bois d'Or et pour revoir... Haldir.

Le son de sa voix s'éteint presque en prononçant ce nom. Lówen baissa la tête et ne répondit rien. C'était en effet pour cela qu'elle avait réagit aussi violemment. Elle n'avait qu'une chose en tête, revoir la Lórien et les Elfes, tous les Elfes, Haldir plus que quiconque... Mais il y avait cependant cet appel dans son cœur, qui l'incitait à voyager, et à combattre. Car elle avait aussi combattu parce qu'elle aimait ça. Et cela lui faisait peur de savoir qu'elle avait aimé abattre tous ces Orques un à un. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées, mais elle en fut tirée en entendant Faramir soupirer.

- Et maintenant que Osgiliath est libre, je suppose que tu vas retourner là-bas...

- Pas encore... Je ne compte pas rester ici non plus, bien que mon cœur le désire ardemment, mais...

- Alors pourquoi ne pas rester ? demanda-t-il soudainement. Ne serait-ce que quelques jours !

- Parce que si je reste plus longtemps ici, en ta compagnie, je sens que plus jamais je ne pourrais repartir...

Elle se leva alors soudainement et sortit de la tente. Elle croisa Boromir qui la serra dans ses bras en riant à pleine gorge et en répétant sans cesse "Osgiliath est de nouveau libre !". Elle se dégagea doucement de ses bras en riant elle aussi. Elle jeta un regard en arrière et vit Faramir qui se tenait près de la tente, et qui la regardait. Elle le regarda à son tour et leur regard restèrent accroché l'un à l'autre durant de longues minutes, puis elle détourna la tête. Boromir, qui avait tout remarqué, la prit doucement par les épaules.

- Tu pars, c'est pour ça que je lis cette tristesse dans vos yeux à tous les deux ?

- Oui.

- Pas ce soir, s'il te plaît. Il y aura une grande fête !

- Je... Peut-être. Mais pour le moment, je veux retrouver Orikon.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement de lui et de la place, et sortit de la ville. Puis elle se promena un peu le long de l'Anduin, et enfin, elle s'arrêta et siffla longuement. Elle attendit plusieurs longues minutes, et enfin elle entendit un galop lointain. Puis elle vit Orikon arriver alors qu'elle était en train de se laver sur le bord du fleuve. Elle lui caressa longuement l'encolure, puis elle monta à cheval et se dirigea vers Osgiliath. En arrivant sur la place, elle remarqua que de nombreux gravas avaient été retirés et amassés dans un coin, laissant l'entrée d'un grand bâtiment libre. En passant devant, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et vit que des hommes s'y affairaient en installant des tables, et des décorations dignes d'un château. Elle fut à peine descendue de cheval que deux bras puissants la serrèrent en la soulevant de terre.

- Boromir, tu m'étouffes...

Le capitaine du Gondor la reposa alors et lui sourit joyeusement. Lówen jeta un regard vers les hommes qui déblayaient la place autant que possible et fit une grimace.

- Le grand intendant de Gondor nous fera l'honneur de sa présence je présume?

- Tu devrais être plus respectueuse, répondit-il en arrêtant de sourire.

- Je ne saurais jamais être respectueuse envers un homme qui déshonore son enfant parce que l'amour qu'il porte à sa mère est trop grand à son goût.

- Est-ce ton grand cœur qui te pousse à de tels sentiments, ou est-ce seulement parce que cet enfant se trouve être Faramir ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, rétorqua Lówen en rougissant légèrement. Quoi ? ajouta-t-elle en voyant le sourire malicieux de Boromir.

- Aurons-nous l'honneur de te voir habillée en dame ce soir ?

Pour toute réponse, elle lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et s'en alla à grandes enjambées. Elle parcourut les rues, puis entra dans une demeure et monta sur le toit. Là, elle s'assit et regarda le soleil achever sa course.

Elle finit par sombrer dans un état de demi-sommeil, et ne se réveilla que lorsque la plupart des étoiles furent déjà hautes dans le ciel. Elle se redressa alors, et appuyant son menton sur ses genoux en encerclant ses jambes de ses bras, elle ferma les yeux et écouta les bruits de la ville. De nombreuses acclamations venaient de la place, et c'était sans aucun doute cela qui l'avait réveillée. Toutes les autres rues semblaient désertes et silencieuses. Elle se leva alors, et descendit du toit en sautant doucement par terre. Puis elle siffla et Orikon arriva.

- Auront-ils l'honneur de me voir habillée en dame ce soir ? demanda-t-elle pensivement. Qu'en dis-tu Orikon ? Après tout... Pourquoi pas...

Elle ouvrit un sac et s'apprêtait à en sortir une robe quand un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Elle s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille, mais elle n'entendit plus rien. Elle continua donc à fouiller tout en écoutant, et les bruits de pas se firent entendre de nouveau. Visiblement, la personne essayait d'être discrète, mais elle ne l'était pas assez pour l'ouïe d'elfe de Lówen. Quand elle sut que la personne était suffisamment proche, elle se redressa vivement, l'attrapa par le bras et lui mit sa dague sous la gorge.

- Oh ! oh ! C'est moi !

Elle resta quelques minutes à contempler le visage de Faramir dans l'obscurité, ses yeux se perdants dans les siens, puis elle le lâcha et s'écarta vivement de lui. Elle resta un moment à contempler le mur voisin, troublée, puis se tourna vers lui.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

- Je te cherchais. Je te ferais remarquer que se promener seule dans une ville qui vient à peine d'être reconquise et qui se trouve aux frontières de l'ennemi n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus raisonnable.

- Parce que selon toi je ne serais pas capable de me débrouiller seule ?

- Bien-sûr que si. Je ne m'inquiétais aucunement en réalité.

- Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

Faramir ne répondit pas et ils restèrent longtemps à se regarder dans les yeux, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Puis le regard du jeune capitaine du Gondor flancha et son regard se posa sur la robe que Lówen avait sortie.

- Tu avais l'intention de venir ?

- Oui. Et non. Je ne savais pas trop.

- Et maintenant ?

- Je ne sais toujours pas.

- Tu repars quand ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je croyais que tu voulais repartir au plus vite ?

- Je ne sais plus. Je...

- Tu quoi ?

Mais Lówen ne trouvait pas les mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle désirait réellement, car elle-même ne le savait pas. Elle baissa les yeux puis tourna le dos à Faramir, et resta longtemps silencieuse, écoutant les bruits de la nuit. Elle n'entendit pas Faramir s'approcher lentement d'elle et elle sursauta quand il passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Tu devrais partir maintenant. Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite, mais c'est mieux, murmura-t-il.

- Oui sans doute...

- Lówen... Je...

- Chut !

- Quoi ?

Lówen posa une main sur sa bouche tandis qu'elle se concentrait. Il lui semblait entendre de lourds bruits de pas en provenance de l'extrémité Est de la ville.

- _Yrch !_

Elle s'écarta de Faramir pour ramasser son arc et son carquois. Puis elle se tourna vers lui.

- Vas chercher des hommes. Il y a des Orques qui entrent dans la ville. Je crois que - elle tendit l'oreille - oui, ils ne sont pas très nombreux pour le moment, mais si nous ne les abattons pas rapidement, leur nombre risque d'augmenter !

- Non ! Je reste avec toi ! S'ils ne sont pas nombreux, on peut s'en débarrasser à deux !

Lówen haussa les épaules et grimpa sur le toit. Elle arma son arc et lâcha trois flèches d'un coup. Il y eut un bruit de chute et des cris étouffés, puis elle en abattit encore plusieurs avant de descendre du toit.

- Ils s'en vont. Ils vont penser que l'entrée de la ville est gardée maintenant. Je vous conseille de placer une garde d'ailleurs. Parce qu'ils reviendront. Et en plus grand nombre. Pas cette nuit en tout cas et je... Quoi ?

Faramir était appuyé sur le mur en face d'elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et la regardait en souriant.

- Continue à me regarder comme ça et je te plante une flèche dans le crâne !

- Si tu as la beauté et le regard des elfes, tu n'as pas leur patience ! se moqua-t-il.

- Je suis patiente quand je le veux.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

Elle haussa les épaules et se pencha sur sa robe. Elle la regarda quelques secondes, puis la rangea soigneusement dans son sac, et le remit sur le dos d'Orikon. Puis elle le prit par la bride.

- Bon, on y va à cette fête ?

- Euh...

Et ils s'en allèrent en direction de la place en marchant tranquillement. Alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés à la grande place, un rayon de la lune tomba sur la main de Lówen et il y eut une lumière éblouissante. Elle cacha rapidement sa main dans l'ombre, mais trop tard, Faramir l'avait déjà vu.

- Quel est cet anneau ?

- Un anneau quelconque qui appartient à ma famille, mentit Lówen.

- Mensonge, dit-il en souriant. Tu ne veux donc pas me le dire ? C'est un anneau elfique no n?

- Oui.

- Tu n'en diras pas plus ?

- Non.

- Un cadeau de cet elfe dont tu parles toujours en rêves ? Haldir ?

- Non, dit-elle en commençant à s'énerver.

- Qui est Haldir ?

- Arrête ! Arrête !! cria-t-elle.

Elle pressa le pas et laissa Orikon dehors avant d'entrer sous la tente. Là, le bruit et les rires lui blessèrent les oreilles qui étaient devenues plus sensibles encore qu'à son départ de Lórien, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention et s'avança jusqu'à Boromir qui était en grande conversation avec Denethor son père. Quand il la vit arriver, ce dernier eut un regard mauvais.

- Et voici l'Elfe qui nous revient après la bataille !

Lówen se contenta de le regarder avec dédain et se tourna vers Boromir.

- Des Orques sont entrés par l'Est, ils devaient certainement venir de Minas Morgul. Ils étaient peu nombreux et avec Faramir nous les avons repoussés. Cependant je pense qu'ils reviendront. Il faudrait placer une garde.

- Je m'en occupe, dit Boromir.

Il salua alors son père et se dirigea vers quelques hommes. Pendant ce temps, Lówen se tint silencieusement près de Denethor, laissant son regard aller d'un homme à l'autre, percevant parfois les pensées de certains mais elle les rejetait si rapidement qu'elle n'avait pas le temps d'en saisir le sens. Très rapidement, Boromir rassembla quelques hommes qui partirent aussitôt se placer à l'entrée Est de la cité, puis il revint vers eux. Denethor l'attira alors à part pour lui parler de quelque chose d'important. Il jeta un dernier regard à Lówen, puis ils s'écartèrent. Elle resta debout un moment, puis alla vers l'une des tables pour manger un peu. L'un des soldats se leva pour lui laisser sa chaise, qui se révéla être Damrod. Elle le remercia et elle discuta longuement avec tous ceux qui étaient présents autour de la table, dont un certain Malbung. Avec Damrod, ils étaient tous deux des rôdeurs de l'Ithilien, et elle sympathisa rapidement avec eux. Puis peu à peu tous allèrent dans les autres tentes pour se reposer après cette épuisante bataille. Lówen resta un peu seule à la table, se demandant s'il ne serait pas temps pour elle de partir, mais une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle leva les yeux et aperçut Boromir.

- Je pars pour Imladris.

- Pourquoi n'est-ce pas Faramir qui part ?

- Nous en avons déjà parlé. Je pars dès que je serais prêt. Voudrais-tu venir avec moi ?

- Ne le prend pas mal, mais je voyage seule. Et puis... ajouta-t-elle en jetant malgré elle un regard à Faramir.

- Tu n'as pas envie de partir tout de suite ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Non, mais... Trop longtemps mon cœur m'a tenu prisonnière en Lórien alors que je rêvais de liberté et de grandes étendues. Il n'est pas question qu'il me retienne prisonnière ici également. Je partirais donc dès que possible. Pour aller en Eriador, mais j'ignore où. Peut-être passerais-je par Edoras... Je l'ignore.

- Promet-moi une chose alors. Juste une seule. Que tu ne fuiras pas éternellement tes sentiments et que tu reviendras.

- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir. Je te le promets.

- Bon, allons tous deux nous reposer maintenant, une longue route nous attend peu importe le chemin que nous prendrons !

Ils sortirent de la tente et Boromir la mena dans une autre tente, plus petite. Il se tourna vers elle, gêné.

- Et bien, j'avais oublié ta présence, et je n'ai rien d'autre à te proposer que cette tente. Elle était pour mon frère et moi, mais nous irons avec les autres.

- Merci, dit-elle en souriant.

Et en effet, à peine fut-elle étendue sur la couche qu'elle s'endormit.


	9. Chapitre Huit

**Toujours rien à signaler, bonne lecture !!**

**CHAPITRE HUIT:**

Ce fut un rayon de soleil qui la réveilla le lendemain en passant à travers le tissu épais de la tente. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se leva. Elle s'étira longuement puis sortit. Le soleil venait à peine de commencer sa course, et les hommes dormaient encore, sauf ceux qui n'avaient pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Elle se dirigea dans la cité jusqu'à l'endroit où ils étaient arrivés sur des rondins de bois. Là, elle siffla doucement pour appeler Orikon, se lava longuement pour achever de délasser ses muscles, et elle enfila des vêtements propres, puis repartit vers la grande place. Quand elle arriva, elle vit Faramir qui se tenait debout près de la grande porte qui donnait sur l'entrée Ouest de la ville. Elle vit au loin un cheval et elle courut vers l'entrée pour voir Boromir s'en aller.

- Tu as raté son départ. Il te souhaite bonne chance pour ton voyage. Il a fait préparé quelques provisions pour toi, dit Faramir avant de s'en aller.

Elle ne le retint pas et se contenta de le regarder tristement s'éloigner. Elle sentit deux larmes rouler le long de ses joues mais elle se dépêcha de les essuyer avant que quelqu'un ne les voit, et se dirigea vers sa tente. Mais ce qu'elle ne vit pas, c'est que Damrod et Malbung l'avaient vu pleurer, et qu'ils couraient à présent vers leur capitaine pour le lui raconter. Elle sortit une légère cape de voyage, car le soleil brillait haut et fort dans le ciel, même si l'été touchait à présent à sa fin, puis elle prit ses armes et la nourriture qu'on lui avait laissé. Quand elle sortit, Orikon l'attendait déjà devant la tente, et elle posa le sac de nourriture sur son dos avant de le saisir par la bride et de se diriger lentement vers l'entrée Ouest. Elle s'arrêta au moment de passer la porte et se tourna vers le camps. Faramir était en pleine discussion avec Malbung et Damrod et croisa son regard. Mais celui-ci détourna délibérément la tête et continua à parler. Alors Lówen monta sur Orikon qui partit aussitôt au galop. Elle laissa alors ses larmes couler librement, toutes celles qu'elle avait longtemps retenues sans jamais les laisser sortir. Elle galopa ainsi pendant de nombreuses minutes, puis passa au trot, et enfin au pas, ralentissant au fur et à mesure qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'Ouest, se demandant si elle ne ferait pas mieux de retourner en Lórien pour ne plus jamais la quitter.

Alors qu'elle chantonnait l'air préféré de Haldir, les larmes coulant encore sur ses joues, elle entendit le son lointain d'un galop. Elle s'arrêta et regarda à l'horizon pour apercevoir un cavalier monté sur un magnifique cheval noir. Elle attendit qu'il arrive à sa hauteur, reconnaissant la monture de Faramir, et descendit de cheval. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, il prit à peine le temps d'arrêter son cheval avant de descendre et de se précipiter vers elle. Ils restèrent quelques seconds à se regarder dans les yeux, puis elle se jeta dans ses bras et recommença à pleurer sur son épaule. Il lui rendit son étreinte et posa doucement sa tête au creux de son cou. Puis il s'écarta doucement et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Adieu petite Elfe.

- Non... Ce n'est pas un adieu...

Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres avant de remonter à cheval et de partir au galop, le plus vite possible. Elle ne se retourna pas une seule fois, mais ferma les yeux, laissant Orikon la guider là où il le désirerait. Elle finit par s'endormir sur son encolure, et ne se réveilla qu'à la nuit tombée.

Lorsqu'elle releva une tête ensommeillée de la crinière de son cheval, elle crut d'abord qu'elle s'était réveillée parce qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de repos, mais s'aperçut qu'en réalité, c'était le bruit de sabots d'un troupeau de chevaux qui se dirigeait vers elle. Elle fixa l'horizon et vit au loin de nombreux cavaliers. Ils étaient grands et leurs cheveux blonds brillaient d'une lueur irréelle dans le clair de lune. Ils portaient des armures et des lances, comme s'ils partaient en guerre. Lówen arrêta son cheval et attendit, prête à saisir son arc ou à partir au galop s'il le fallait. Elle rabattit une fois de plus son capuchon sur sa tête afin de cacher son visage. Ils se rapprochèrent rapidement d'elle, et elle fut bientôt encerclée par les nombreux cavaliers, leurs lances à quelques centimètres d'elle. Mais elle n'avait pas fuit, car sans savoir comment, elle avait senti que ces hommes ne lui feraient aucun mal. L'un d'entre eux brisa le cercle pour s'avancer jusqu'à elle et lui demanda son nom et dans quel but elle traversait le pays du Rohan.

- Je me nomme Lówen, et je ne traverse ce pays dans aucun but précis.

- Personne ces temps-ci ne voyage sans but.

- Et bien moi je le fais. Je suis une voyageuse solitaire. Mais j'avais tout de même un but. Je souhaitais faire une halte à Edoras, la capitale du Rohan, puis ensuite repartir par la Trouée du Rohan pour me rendre en Eriador.

- Les voyageurs errants et les vagabonds ne sont guère tolérés ces temps-ci à Edoras. Nous sommes en temps de guerre. Le tonnerre gronde loin à l'Est, mais également à l'Ouest, en Isengard. Personne ne sait à qui se fier. De quel côté êtes-vous ? Seriez-vous un espion de Saruman, ou bien un messager du Mordor ?

- Je ne suis de ma part du côté de personne. Ou du moins suis-je du côté de ceux qui combattent le Mordor, car son ombre s'étend jusqu'à la frontière de mon pays, au Nord. Si je ne suis pas la bienvenue à Edoras, je me contenterais alors de passer mon chemin.

- Nous ne pouvons vous laisser partir ainsi. Dévoilez donc votre visage si vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher.

Lówen releva alors la tête, le regarda droit dans les yeux et retira son capuchon. L'homme la contempla longuement avant de descendre de cheval et de s'incliner. Elle le regarda, sidérée, et descendit à son tour de cheval.

- Nous ignorions à qui nous avions à faire. Il est bien rare de voir un Elfe se promener ainsi en solitaire... Cela n'était à vrai dire jamais arrivé depuis l'arrivée des hommes dans ce pays. Pardonnez-nous. Je me nomme Eomer, fils d'Eomund, Troisième Maréchal des Cavaliers de la Marche. Nous vous prions de nous excuser. Mais comme je l'ai dit, ces derniers temps, il n'est plus possible de faire confiance sur simple parole, dit-il en s'inclinant à nouveau.

- Je ne suis pas un Elfe...

- Pardonnez ma curiosité, mais dans ce cas j'aimerais beaucoup savoir dans quelle contrée les hommes naissent avec des oreilles ainsi formées !

A ses mots, Lówen porta précipitamment ses mains à ses oreilles et constatèrent qu'elles étaient à présent légèrement pointues, comme celles de Haldir ou même Galadriel. Elle ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction, et resta longuement à frôler ses oreilles du bout des doigts. Puis, elle rabaissa ses bras et regarda les cavaliers.

- Je... Je...

Elle ne savait que répondre, elle-même énormément étonnée par ce changement qui avait sans aucun doute opéré pendant son sommeil. Arwen lui avait bien dit qu'elle possèderait les capacités des Elfes, et cela s'était rapidement révélé être vrai, mais jamais il n'avait été question d'un changement physique...

- Nous suivrez-vous jusqu'à Edoras ? Vous auriez ainsi plus de temps pour nous raconter votre histoire.

Lówen ne répondit pas, toujours plongée dans ses pensées. En cet instant, si elle avait pu hurler en étant sûre que personne ne l'entendrait, elle l'aurait sûrement fait. Elle se demanda si d'autres changements allaient arriver, et elle se souvint des mots de Faramir : "Tu as la beauté et le regard des Elfes." En effet, le premier changement qui avait eu lieu étaient ses yeux. Mais les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme... Elle avait supposé que ce changement était du à l'évolution qu'avait suivi son âme dès que l'anneau avait été en sa possession... Et la beauté... Elle fut soudainement saisie d'un doute affreux... Faramir ne s'était-il attaché à elle que pour sa beauté ? Où avait-il ressenti tout de suite, comme elle, l'impression de l'avoir toujours connue ? Puis elle se prit la tête entre les mains et tomba à genoux. Elle se maudit intérieurement. Elle avait peut-être les capacités des Elfes, et maintenant une ressemblance physique assez flagrante, mais malgré la sagesse qu'elle avait acquise grâce à l'anneau, elle n'en était pas moins une jeune fille de dix-neuf, perdue dans un monde inconnu, sans savoir comment s'en aller. Elle se sentit soudain comme étouffée, comme s'il n'y avait plus aucune issue nul part pour elle et qu'elle était condamnée à errer sans fin, sans jamais trouver sa place, et en passant toujours pour ce qu'elle n'était pas. Quelque part, le respect dont chacun faisait preuve en la prenant pour une elfe la dégoûtait. Elle commença alors à pleurer, et elle sentit que Eomer se mettait à genoux auprès d'elle. Il posa ensuite une main sur son épaule.

- Peut-être qu'une longue nuit de sommeil apportera une réponse à vos questions. Vous en avez grand besoin. Cela me brise le cœur de vous voir ainsi. Je croirais voir ma jeune sœur et mon cœur ne peut le supporter. Une jeune fille ne devrait pas se promener seule dans la nuit, c'est trop dangereux et trop éprouvant. Je m'excuse une fois de plus, l'obscurité m'a abusé, il est clair que vos oreilles sont tout à fait identique aux nôtres. Pardonnez-moi.

Elle porta une fois de plus ses mains à ses oreilles et constata qu'elles étaient à nouveau normale, ce qui eut pour effet de la plonger dans le plus total désarroi.

- Venez-vous à Edoras ?

- Je... Non. Je vais continuer ma route vers l'Eriador. Merci de votre proposition.

Elle remonta à cheval, salua les Cavaliers de la Marche ainsi qu'Eomer fils d'Eomund, et partit au galop vers l'Ouest et la Trouée du Rohan qui se dessinait déjà au loin. Elle ne s'arrêta pas de galoper durant des heures, puis, une fois parvenue aux hautes montagnes, elle jeta un dernier regard en arrière, loin vers l'Est, puis repartit au galop.

Elle n'arrêta Orikon à aucun moment, et le cheval lui-même refusa de s'arrêter tant que sa cavalière ne le lui demanderait pas. Elle ne mangeait plus et ne dormait pas non plus. Elle se contentait de se laisser porter, aussi vite que le pouvait Orikon, des pensées confuses se mélangeant sans cesse dans sa tête. Elle ne compta pas les jours, ne se soucia pas de la direction, se contentant simplement de suivre la route qu'elle avait trouvé.

Cette route se révéla être la vieille route du Sud, et cela la mena jusqu'au pays de Bree. Elle passa l'entrée en plein jour, sous le soleil de midi, et sortit de ses pensées en entendant s'élever un chant. Elle arrêta enfin Orikon et posa pied à terre, se sentant singulièrement faible. Elle murmura à l'oreille de son cheval qu'il pouvait se promener seul et aller où bon lui semblerait pendant quelques temps, car elle resterait probablement dans ce village plusieurs jours.

- Je t'appellerai s'il y a un problème, dit-elle enfin.

Puis Orikon hennit doucement et partit lentement au pas. Lówen le regarda s'éloigner, puis elle tendit l'oreille. Mais elle n'entendait plus rien. Rien sauf le sang qui frappait à ses tempes et une vague rumeur qui se trouvait être les bruits environnants ; et elle marcha avec difficultés dans les rues, se laissant guider par le chant. Elle arriva finalement près d'une barrière qui longeait un champs. En bordure de ce champs se trouvait une petite forêt, et de là venait la voix. Elle tenta de s'approcher mais trébucha et tomba par terre.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était confortablement allongée dans un lit de plume. Elle posa doucement sa main sur ses yeux et se concentra pour se remémorer les évènements passés. Elle s'était retrouvée à Caras Galadhon sans savoir comment et... elle avait eu cet anneau... Non, ça c'était avant... Et elle avait combattu des monstres, par dizaines... Ca, c'était après son départ de Caras Galadhon... Et elle était partie... Mais pourquoi ? Elle avait eu peur... Et elle était partie... Puis elle avait encore eu peur, terriblement peur... Et le doute l'avait envahi... Ensuite... La peur et le doute l'avait poussée à voyager jour et nuit sans prendre de repos... Elle ne se souvenait pas de la suite... Sauf qu'elle avait entendu un chant qui l'avait sortie de sa torpeur... Pas n'importe quel chant... La personne parlait en elfique... Elle se redressa lentement. Elle avait un mal de tête incroyable. Elle se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Elle portait toujours les mêmes vêtements de voyage, et se sentait incroyablement sale. Elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçut ses affaires déposées dans un coin. Sur une table à côté était déposés une petite bassine de cuivre et un grand pot d'eau claire et fraîche. Elle se lava rapidement, et mit des vêtements propres. Elle fouilla dans ses affaires à la recherche de lembas et en avala un peu. Puis, enfin en meilleure forme, elle se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre. Elle se trouvait au deuxième étage d'une grande bâtisse. Elle vit à l'étage inférieur se balancer l'enseigne de l'établissement: "Au poney fringant".

Elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit précipitamment les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée, puis sortit de l'auberge en courant. Elle respira une longue bouffée d'air frais et se remémora complètement les évènements qui l'avaient menés jusqu'ici. Elle sentit les larmes revenir en repensant à Faramir et au doute qui l'envahissait totalement quant aux sentiments du jeune capitaine. Elle secoua la tête et porta ses mains à ses oreilles. Celles-ci étaient de nouveau pointues et Lówen laissa sortir une exclamation d'agacement. Cela attira le regard d'un passant vers elle, et elle souhaita précipitamment qu'il ne voit pas ses oreilles. L'homme se contenta de la dévisager puis passa son chemin. Elle fronça les sourcils et porta une nouvelle fois ses mains à ses oreilles pour voir qu'elles étaient redevenues normales. Elle se concentra, et elles recommencèrent à prendre une forme pointue. Puis elle continua à se concentrer et elles redevinrent normales. Lówen se sourit à elle-même. Elle pouvait choisir d'apparaître comme la jeune fille qu'elle était, ou comme la jeune elfe qu'elle était devenue. Elle retourna alors à l'auberge pour voir le gérant, et le trouva en grande conversation avec la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir.

- Mithrandir !!

- Lówen ! Je suis bien heureux de vous voir en meilleure santé ! dit le vieillard en se retournant. Vous nous avez fait peur, savez-vous ?

- Je crois que ça devient une habitude chez moi de faire peur aux autres ! dit-elle en souriant et en se souvenant des paroles de Faramir.

- Je crois que vous avez bien des choses à me raconter, il y a un moment maintenant que nous ne nous sommes vu, et nous avons longtemps perdu votre trace ! Il semble que vous ayez trouvé amusant de partir sans dire un mot... Je crois que Haldir lui-même a apprécié la farce. Mais venez vous asseoir ! Je dois attendre un ami de toute façon.

Ils suivirent tous deux l'aubergiste qui les emmena dans un petit salon. Lówen se laissa tomber dans l'un des nombreux fauteuils confortables et regarda longuement le feu qui brûlait dans une haute cheminée. Puis elle tourna la tête vers Gandalf qui la dévisageait.

- Oui, dit-il lentement. Bien des choses ont changé... Mais racontez-moi donc votre voyage depuis votre départ des Bois d'Or.

- Pardonnez-moi Gandalf, mais j'aimerais d'abord savoir ce qui s'est passé là-bas depuis mon départ.

- Vous n'êtes sûrement pas sans savoir que j'avais demandé à Thranduil et son fils Legolas de vous surveiller le plus possible à votre départ... Ils avaient accepté avec un plaisir immense, surtout le jeune prince. Mais quand Haldir vint annoncer à tout le monde le lendemain matin que vous étiez partie durant la nuit... Galadriel sourit, elle le savait certainement déjà... Celeborn ne fut guère plus surpris... Thranduil n'en fut pas surpris non plus, mais son fils n'en revint pas... Haldir a beaucoup aimé l'effet produit sur lui. Et nous avons simplement espéré que rien ne vous arriverait et que vous ne chercheriez pas les ennuis. Haldir surtout, il connaît votre tempérament. Il craignait beaucoup de voir Orikon revenir sans sa cavalière. Il vous aime beaucoup.

- Je le sais. Je crois que je l'aime encore plus qu'il ne m'aime, répondit-elle en souriant. Comment va-t-il ?

- Bien. Il est souvent mélancolique depuis votre départ, mais il ne parle pas de vous, il garde toute sa douleur pour lui... Racontez-moi tout maintenant.

- Il y a tant de choses à dire... A mon départ de Lothlórien, je me suis dirigée au Sud, j'ai traversé Limeclair et l'Anórien, et je suis arrivée non loin de Minas Tirith où j'ai été attaqué par des Orques. Haldir me traiterait d'idiote, car j'ai bêtement relâché ma garde... Mais des cavaliers du Gondor sont arrivés avec à leur tête Faramir, le jeune fils de l'intendant, qui m'a ramené à Minas Tirith où je suis restée endormie deux semaines. Je crois que je ne dois ma survie qu'à l'Anneau de Lothlórien... Puis à mon réveil, je suis partie avec Boromir, le fils aîné de Denethor, et Faramir pour Osgiliath. Cette cité avait été prise par les troupes du Mordor, et ils allaient la reconquérir. Je les ai aidé et j'ai combattu jusqu'à ce que les Orques s'en aillent. Même après je dois avouer que je les ai poursuivi jusqu'aux limites de la ville. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai fait peur à Faramir, Boromir et les autres soldats. Il se trouve que l'un des leurs a failli m'égorger par accident. Et dès ce moment-là j'ai été saisie d'une rage que moi-même je ne me suis pas totalement expliquée. On m'a dit ensuite que pendant que je combattais, animée par cette rage soudaine, je disais des choses au sujet de la Lórien. Mais j'ignore lesquelles... Faramir pense que c'était parce que j'avais peur de mourir et de ne jamais revoir les Bois d'Or et Haldir... Après la reconquête, je suis partie vers l'Ouest, je voulais aller à Edoras, et en chemin j'ai rencontré des Cavaliers de la Marche. Ils m'ont appris que les étrangers n'étaient plus les bienvenus à la capitale du Rohan ces derniers temps. Je suis donc partie vers l'Ouest, et j'ai suivi une route qui m'a mené jusqu'ici.

- Bien bien, voilà qui passionnera toute la Lórien pour quelques temps assurément quand vous leur raconterez tout cela. Mais vous n'avez pas expliqué pour quelles raisons vous étiez à moitié morte lorsque vous êtes arrivée ici... S'il est encore possible pour vous de mourir...

- Et bien je...

Elle fut interrompue par la porte qui s'ouvrit doucement. Un homme se glissa à l'intérieur et la referma sans un bruit, puis il se dirigea vers Gandalf et ils se saluèrent comme de vieux amis. Lówen eut tout le temps de le détailler. Il était grand - très grand -, avait de long cheveux bruns et un visage sévère qui s'éclaira pourtant d'un sourire chaleureux quand il salua Gandalf. Elle crut apercevoir l'espace d'un instant quelque grand roi en exil, bien loin de son pays. Mais cette image s'en alla bien vite au profit d'une autre, celle d'un homme sale et fatigué, comme s'il avait séjourné plusieurs semaines dans la nature, ne comptant que sur lui-même. Il tourna vers elle ses yeux gris et la détailla à son tour du regard.

- Je vous présente Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, le dernier descendant d'Isildur.

- Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda-t-il en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Lówen le regarda, repensant alors au rêve de Faramir et au long voyage que Boromir avait entrepris pour se rendre à Fondcombe.

- Est-ce que l'épée qui fut brisée se trouve toujours à Fondcombe ?

- Je vois que Arwen n'a pas oublié de vous raconter ceci, dit Gandalf.

- Vous connaissez Arwen ? s'étonna Aragorn.

- Cette jeune fille est Lómëar, répondit Gandalf. Elle a longuement séjourné en Lórien. Mais asseyez-vous. Lówen, vous alliez me révéler la raison de votre état de santé quelque peu...

- Lamentable, acheva Aragorn en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil proche du feu. Mais je croyais qu'avec l'Anneau elle serait plus...

- Lówen, ne cachez pas votre apparence. Je peux vous voir telle que vous êtes réellement, mais personne d'autre ne le peut.

Lówen soupira, jeta un regard à Aragorn et se détendit. Elle devait rester constamment concentrée si elle désirait voiler son aspect elfique. Le descendant d'Isildur écarquilla légèrement les yeux d'étonnement puis sourit.

- En effet, là je comprend mieux, dit-il doucement.

- Allez-vous enfin nous expliquer ce qui vous a mis dans cet état maintenant ? s'impatienta Gandalf.

- Je croyais qu'un magicien avait une patience sans limite, répondit-elle en riant, puis elle redevint sérieuse. C'est justement à cause de cette transformation que je suis longtemps restée sans manger ni dormir. J'ai douté. Douté de... de choses dont je ne souhaite pas parler. Et j'étais très étonnée, je ne savais pas qu'il y aurait une transformation physique. Et pour achever, il y avait l'ombre du Mordor qui chaque seconde me faisait encore plus douter... Mais en arrivant dans ce village j'ai entendu quelqu'un chanter l'une des nombreuses chansons que j'avais entendu en Lórien... Et je suis revenue à moi. Mais j'étais trop faible, beaucoup trop faible.

- Et c'est donc à ce moment-là que je vous ai trouvé, conclut Gandalf. Et bien je crois que vous pouvez remercier Aragorn, car c'est sans nul doute lui que vous avez entendu.

- Comment se fait-il que... demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai longtemps vécu à Fondcombe, parmi les Elfes, répondit Aragorn. Gandalf, je crois que vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose d'important...

- En effet oui, je suis maintenant rassuré sur votre compte Lówen, mais avant de vous parler Aragorn, j'aimerais qu'elle nous raconte... Ce qui s'est passé au Gondor? Car il est clair qu'elle est bien changée, et que cela n'est pas seulement dû aux nombreux combats qu'elle a mené.

- Je crois qu'il est préférable que je fasse de l'ordre dans mes pensées avant de vous en parler Gandalf.

- Que comptez-vous faire à présent? demanda Aragorn.

- Je ne sais pas... Je crois que malgré tout ce qui m'est arrivé, je n'ai pas oublié mes envies d'évasion... répondit-elle en souriant. Mais peut-être que ma place est en Lórien. Ou peut-être est-il temps que je rentre chez moi avant que je ne sois trop attachée à la Terre du Milieu... Même si je crains que...

Lówen se plongea alors dans ses pensées, et ses deux amis la laissèrent respectueusement en paix.


	10. Chapitre Neuf

**C'est là qu'intervient le premier gros changement : pas de Lysbeth dans cette fic désormais... Je pense que je modifie déjà suffisament le Légendaire de Tolkien avec mes nouveaux personnages et mon histoire, il n'y a pas besoin d'en rajouter en venant greffer la fic de quelqu'un d'autre (même si elle est excellente !) ... Voilà, bonne lecture !!**

**CHAPITRE NEUF :**

Elle passa beaucoup de temps à contempler le feu et à se perdre dans ses pensées. Il était indiscutable pour elle qu'elle aimait Faramir énormément, et elle se savait prête à tous les sacrifices possibles... Mais Haldir occupait également une place importante dans son cœur. Elle rit doucement quand elle se souvint que Faramir était jaloux de ce dernier. Et son cœur était à présent déchiré entre le Gondor et la Lórien... Mais elle n'en souffrait pas... Ce qui la faisait souffrir c'était ce doute affreux que les autres ne l'appréciaient peut-être que parce qu'elle était plus Elfe qu'Homme depuis un certain temps... Elle avait peur que Haldir ne se soit attaché qu'à son côté Elfe, et qu'il en soit de même pour le jeune capitaine de Gondor. Elle craignait que l'amitié de Boromir ne fut due qu'à cela également. Et si tel était le cas, elle n'était plus rien. Elle savait que si ses doutes étaient fondés, elle se verrait réduite à néant... Car ces trois-là étaient tout ce qu'elle avait de plus cher, et elle ne se sentait pas capable de continuer à lutter sans eux... Elle repensa ensuite à son monde... Son vrai monde, et elle eut soudainement une image qui se présenta devant ses yeux... Gandalf le Gris qui tombait... Tombait encore et encore, dans un gouffre sans fin... Puis d'autres images défilèrent devant ses yeux, elle vit Boromir le corps transpercé de flèches, Haldir se faisant tuer d'un coup d'épée dans le dos, Faramir embrassant une femme blonde qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Eomer pleurant sur le corps d'un mort, Galadriel quittant les Bois d'Or pour s'en aller en Valinor, puis tous les autres Elfes, et elle vit les Bois de la Lórien ternis et sans plus aucune couleur...

Elle gémit doucement en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Elle resta longuement ainsi en sentant les larmes couleur et les images recommencèrent... Faramir qui revenait à Minas Tirith gravement blessé, le visage de Boromir d'une pâleur fantomatique, puis celui de Haldir, Gandalf pris dans les flammes et hurlant comme s'il brûlait vif, et elle gémit à nouveau plus fort cette fois et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Elle releva la tête et regarda derrière elle pour voir l'aubergiste.

- Pardonnez moi mademoiselle. Il m'avait semblé un instant que vous étiez une elfe ! Sûrement les ombres du feu ! Je venais voir si vous étiez enfin de retour parmi nous ! Depuis le temps que vous êtes ici ! Mais j'ai fait comme Gandalf m'a dit : "Ne la dérangez sous aucun prétexte !" qu'il a dit. Alors j'ai essayé de ne pas vous déranger. Mais cela fait longtemps, il faut que vous mangiez quand même. J'tiens pas à vous revoir dans le même état qu'à votre arrivée !

- Pardonnez-moi, mais depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

- Voilà bien un mois mademoiselle! Mais j'ai fait comme Gandalf m'a dit, je ne vous ai pas dérangée!

- Un mois... Et quel jour suis-je arrivée ?

- Le 22 Novembre je crois... Oui par-là assurément!

- Le 22 Novembre... Et bien je crois qu'il est grand temps que je m'en aille ! Je vous remercie grandement de m'avoir hébergée si longtemps !

- Vous resterez quand même pour manger assurément ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas ! répondit-elle en riant.

Elle mangea autant qu'elle le put, et l'aubergiste lui offrit de bon cœur de la nourriture pour son voyage. Elle apprit que Gandalf lui avait payé son séjour et elle sentit son cœur se serrer en le revoyant dans les flammes. Elle prépara rapidement ses affaires après s'être de nouveau changée, puis se dirigea tranquillement à pied vers l'Est. Elle n'avait aucune idée du chemin qu'elle allait prendre, mais elle était bien décidée à retourner en Lothlórien... Peut-être passerait-elle par Fondcombe... Elle finit par siffler jusqu'à ce que Orikon arrive et monta sur son dos après l'avoir longuement cajolé.

- Et bien mon ami... Il semble que ce voyage n'ait pas du tout été ce que je souhaitais... Mais je ne me laisserais plus envahir par le doute désormais. Plus jamais... Un mois... Sais-tu que pendant un mois je suis simplement restée assise dans un fauteuil à contempler le feu ? J'ai hâte de revoir les feuilles d'or de la Lórien ! Oui, nous y retournons enfin... Mais allons d'abord par Fondcombe. Peut-être y retrouverais-je Boromir !

Sur ces mots, Orikon hennit joyeusement et se mit en route au galop, Lówen le laissant suivre la route qui la mènerait à Fondcombe où elle espérait retrouver ses amis. Durant le trajet, elle essaya de se souvenir de toutes les images qu'elle avait vu, mais plus elle y pensait et plus elles s'évanouissaient, lui laissant seulement une désagréable impression et un sentiment de profonde tristesse. Une seule restait vraiment marquante, celle de Gandalf tombant dans un gouffre sans fin, plongeant jusqu'au profondeur de la Terre. Elle secoua la tête et se demanda où se trouvaient tous ceux qu'elle aimait en ce moment même...

Elle n'eut pas à voyager longtemps, même si elle le fit avec une angoisse croissante dont la cause lui était inconnue. Elle arriva finalement à Imladris et commença à monter tranquillement la colline verdoyante, puis une fois au sommet, elle contempla la vallée boisée et Fondcombe. Il y avait un magnifique palais, et de grands et beaux jardins où coulait une petite rivière en serpentant. Elle talonna doucement Orikon et s'avança tranquillement. Une fois devant les portes, elle demanda à voir Elrond, et elle fut emmenée devant lui sans qu'aucune question ne lui soit posée, car elle était sous son apparence elfique. Mais avant d'être présentée elle se concentra et reprit son apparence de jeune fille, puis elle entra. Elrond était assis dans un grand siège en bois sculpté et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il tourna lentement la tête vers elle et l'observa longuement pendant que Lówen inclinait respectueusement la tête.

- Que vient faire une fille des Hommes aussi jeune à Imladris ? demanda-t-il enfin.

- Je suis venue dans l'espoir de retrouver certains de mes amis et je...

- Lówen !!

Lówen se retourna, surprise, et vit Arwen se diriger vers elle en courant. Elle la prit dans ses bras et Lówen se laissa bercer par le charme des Elfes qui l'atteignait beaucoup plus lorsqu'elle était humaine.

- Tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours la jolie jeune fille que j'ai quittée ! dit-elle en souriant. Père, voici Lówen, celle que nous appelons tous Lómëar.

- Ceci explique donc les vêtements que vous portez, ainsi que les armes... Mais je pensais qu'au bout d'un moment l'Anneau de Manwë... Mais non, ce n'est rien...

- Je devine ce que vous voulez dire, dit Lówen.

En souriant doucement, elle se détendit et Arwen sourit en la voyant.

- En effet, voilà qui te change ! dit-elle en riant.

- Oui...

- On dirait que cela ne te plaît pas ! Tu es pourtant une très jolie petite Elfe...

Lówen sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant Arwen. C'était ainsi que Faramir l'avait appelé quand ils s'étaient quittés... Elle secoua la tête en désespérant. Comment songer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à l'oublier si tout lui faisait penser à lui ? Elle revit passer devant ses yeux l'image souriante de la femme blonde et elle ferma les yeux le plus fort possible jusqu'à ce que cette vision disparaisse. Et elle les rouvrit pour voir Arwen qui la regardait avec le visage grave.

- Je crois qu'il t'est arrivé bien des choses depuis que nous nous sommes quittées. Raconte donc, cela m'intéresse énormément.

- Je souhaiterais avant savoir si Boromir, fils de l'intendant du Gondor, est arrivé en ce lieu ?

- Oui, dit Elrond. Et il en est reparti. Il accompagne huit autres personnes pour un périlleux voyage.

Lówen sentit son cœur prit dans un étau en entendant ces mots. Et elle revit le visage de Boromir froid et immobile, comme si toute vie l'avait définitivement quitté...

- Je pense que tu es en droit de savoir de quoi il s'agit car plusieurs de ses compagnons sont de tes amis. Arwen t'a raconté l'histoire des Anneaux. Il se trouve que l'Unique a été retrouvé, et amené jusqu'ici par des Hobbits.

- Des Hobbits?

- Ce sont des Semi-hommes qui habitent en Eriador. Non loin de Bree où tu as séjournée dernièrement, expliqua Arwen.

- Les Semi-Hommes... Mais alors le rêve de Faramir... L'Anneau Unique serait le Fléau d'Isildur ?

- En effet. Et huit personnes sont partis pour accompagner le porteur de l'Anneau aussi loin que possible. Leur destination finale s'ils l'accompagnent jusqu'à la fin est le Mordor... Les neufs membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau sont Gandalf le Gris ; Boromir fils de l'intendant Denethor ; Aragorn fils d'Arathorn, dernier descendant d'Isildur ; Gimli fils de Gloín, un Nain des Montagnes du Nord ; Legolas prince de la Forêt Noire, et quatre Hobbits de la Comté. Frodon Sacquet, qui est le porteur de l'anneau, Sam Gamegie, Peregrin Touque et Meriadoc Brandebouc. J'ignore où leur route les mènera et si vous pourrez les revoir tous sains et saufs un jour. Mais nous devons garder l'espoir car ceci est notre dernière chance de voir le pouvoir du Mordor définitivement détruit.

Lówen parla longuement avec Elrond, essayant de voir à travers ses paroles s'il savait quel chemin comptait prendre Gandalf, mais elle ne sut rien, sauf qu'ils étaient partis vers le Sud une semaine auparavant. Elle le salua finalement, puis se promena dans les jardins de Fondcombe en compagnie de Arwen. Elle lui raconta en détail ses périples, mais ne parla pas de Faramir. Elles chantèrent toutes deux, rirent beaucoup. Mais une question taraudait énormément Lówen.

- Arwen... J'ai eu... des visions dernièrement enfin je veux dire... Des images de choses que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant, ni oser imaginer, sont passées, comme si je les voyais... Crois-tu possible que ce soient des prémonitions ?

- Ce n'est pas impossible, tout comme cela ne peut jamais arriver. Le futur est dur à prévoir. Nous, les Elfes, ne faisons parfois qu'entrapercevoir ce qui pourrait se produire, mais le futur est entre les mains des Hommes, et seuls leurs actes peuvent le modifier... Les actes des Hommes sont nombreux et souvent irréfléchis, c'est pourquoi le futur n'est pas tout tracé. Ce que tu as vu peut arriver, tout comme cela peut ne jamais arriver. Tout dépendra de tes actions et de celles de tous les Hommes. Peut-être certains Elfes auront aussi leurs rôles à jouer, cela, il est également impossible de le prévoir...

Lówen partagea le repas du soir avec les Elfes, puis prépara aussitôt ses affaires pour à nouveau partir vers l'Ouest où son cœur l'appelait. Arwen lui fit ses adieux en lui souhaitant bonne chance, et en lui donnant une lettre pour Aragorn si jamais elle le voyait. Elle sourit en rangeant soigneusement la lettre dans l'un des sacs et monta sur le dos de Orikon. Arwen lui donna également deux dagues à manche d'ivoire avec de nombreuses écritures elfiques sur les lames.

- Elles sont en Ithidil, tout comme ton anneau, et te seront peut-être utile... Bien que je pense que tu commences à avoir suffisamment d'armes pour ton voyage ! dit-elle en riant.

Lówen prit les dagues en remerciant chaleureusement Arwen et les mit dans son sac avec le livre de chants, la flûte, et la lettre. Puis Arwen lui donna également plusieurs flèches, plus que nécessaire, et Lówen put se mettre en route. Elle n'avait pas longtemps séjourné en Imladris, mais durant son court séjour, l'ombre du Mordor avait disparu de son cœur et elle se sentait extrêmement bien, comme jamais elle ne l'avait été depuis son départ de la Lórien, si elle mettait de côté ces visions qui la hanteraient désormais toute sa vie...

Elle se dirigea vers les montagnes, suivant la route que Elrond lui avait indiqué pour se rendre rapidement en Lórien, et arriva devant un petit chemin étroit qui montait en serpentant jusqu'au sommet d'une montagne connue comme étant celle de Caradhras. Orikon refusa un moment d'avancer, mais Lówen insista tant qu'il céda et s'engagea dans le chemin rocailleux. Au bout de quelques heures, il commença à légèrement neiger, puis une fine couche de neige se forma et elle s'épaissit au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Lówen descendit alors de cheval et s'avança avec difficultés dans la neige, déblayant un passage pour Orikon. Elle ne s'arrêta pas lorsque la fatigue commença à l'envahir et combattit le froid autant qu'elle le pouvait, mais quand ce fut trop, elle essaya de se détendre et devint Elfe. Le froid la quitta alors et le blizzard ne devint pour elle qu'un léger vent et elle put marcher sur la neige sans effort. Orikon hennit doucement et elle le prit par la bride pour l'aider à avancer, mais le cheval peinait tellement que Lówen se couvrit autant que possible en superposant tous les vêtements chauds qu'elle avait et reprit forme humaine pour tracer un chemin à sa monture. Enfin, le vent s'arrêta et le soleil brilla sur le col du Caradhras. Lówen enleva alors son capuchon et leva les yeux. Le ciel était d'un bleu azur et quelques rares oiseaux volaient dans le ciel. Elle soupira puis repartit.

La traversé des Monts Brumeux par le col du Caradhras fut longue, mais il n'y eut guère de problème, et au bout de deux semaines, Lówen put s'apercevoir avec joie que la couche de neige diminuait. Enfin, elle ne fut plus obligée de se battre pour déblayer un chemin, et elle remonta sur le dos d'Orikon, et finalement, le chemin redevint rocailleux et elle put se retourner et contempler le Caradhras.

- Je sais pas pour toi Orikon, mais moi je ne suis pas prête de repasser par là !

Le cheval hennit en réponse puis partit au pas, et au bout de plusieurs heures, les Bois d'Or furent en vue et Lówen partit au galop, trop heureuse. Elle galopa sans s'arrêter et arriva à Caras Galadhon à la tombée de la nuit... Elle hurla presque de joie en apercevant les grands arbres et leurs troncs lisses et brillants comme de l'argent. Elle laissa Orikon aller où bon lui semblerait après avoir retiré ses affaires de son dos, ainsi que la selle et le filet, et marcha difficilement jusqu'à chez elle. En arrivant, elle vit que quelqu'un était souvent venu. Une bougie presque complètement consumée était posée directement sur la table et la cire fondu coulait avec une certaine beauté. A côté se trouvait plusieurs livres qu'elle ne prit pas la peine d'examiner. Elle devinait que Haldir avait du venir ici bien souvent. Elle déposa tous ses sacs dans sa chambre, puis prit un long bain pour se délasser, et y resta plusieurs heures, malgré sa hâte de revoir Haldir.

Quand elle sortit enfin de la salle d'eau, elle mit l'une de ses robes et sortit dehors. Son arrivée n'avait pas encore été remarquée, et lorsqu'elle entra dans la demeure de Galadriel et Celeborn, tous furent heureux de la revoir et lui demandèrent de leur raconter en détail son voyage. Elle leur sourit et leur promit de le faire dans les moindre détail, mais plus tard dans la soirée, puis sortit pour se rendre sous leur arbre à Haldir et elle. Là, elle s'assit dans l'herbe et contempla le ciel, comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis bien des jours, et finit par s'endormir.

Elle ne se réveilla qu'en entendant des bruits de pas précipités. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Haldir s'approcher d'elle en courant. Quand il arriva auprès d'elle, il se pencha en avant et reprit son souffle, puis la regarda, un grand sourire éclairant son visage.

- Les arbres m'ont dit que tu étais de retour !


End file.
